The kiss that missed Rookie Blue English Edition
by meliecom
Summary: What if Sam and Andy shared one kiss in each episode? I'm sure that there's a scene in every episode that is just begging me to write something! *Nominated for Best Fix-it in the 2012 Rookies Choice Award* - Translated from French by meliecom
1. 1x01 : Fresh Paint

_Hey guys! I'm trying something for the first time! __I've translated one of the Rookie Blue fanfiction that I've been working on for a while! However, I'm a French speaker and I'm not perfect in English so it probably will still have some mistakes but hey, at least I tried!_

_So, I'm going to start by explaining why I'm doing it! So I was reading a Bones' fanfiction many years ago, and I really love the concept! This concept was to write a chapter for a kiss that could've happen in each episode! I don't know if I'm clear!_

_So, each chapter is linked to an episode, but the chapter aren't tied together, it means that with each new chapter it's like if they'd never kissed! _

_The author responsible for this concept was ForAReason, and she sadly took down all of her fanfiction, what I find really sad! Anyway I hope she's okay with me borrowing her concept!_

_Here we go! And sorry if there's some mistakes, like I said I'm not that good with English!_

_Do I have to say that Rookie Blue isn't mine? Because it sadly isn't… But I've got to say I would reeeeally love to have my own Sam Swarek! *sighs*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe you can act like a cop for five minutes.<strong>_

_**You've only been a cop for five minutes.**_

Nothing was going like she would've like today, said Andy McNally to herself while coming out of her boss's office. It was her first day, and she'd hoped that everything would go as planned, but it wasn't the case. She thought that she would learn new things about her job; that she would take care of one or two parking tickets or speed violation.

However, a phone call changed all her expectations, and after that, everything went down really fast. Shots were fired, Shaw asked her to clear the other rooms, and finally she arrested a guy that she thought was a potential suspect, but who ended up being an undercover cop. She sighed, telling herself that the good part was that it couldn't really get worse.

A few minutes later she decided to go see Swarek; she had no intention of apologizing again, she'd already done it, and anyway, how on earth was she supposed to know that he was undercover? She was going to go see him to try and find out some more information, hoping that she could make this day a little better.

Andy stopped for a couple of seconds before going into the man's locker room, trying to find the courage to do what she wanted to do. Closing her eyes just a moment, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms. After taking a more confident look, she went into the room where she knew Sam Swarek was.

She saw him immediately; he was busy kicking the locker that she assumed was his, as if he could change what happened earlier in the day only by breaking some metal. She waited for him to look at her, but he was too preoccupied by his locker. She let him give three more kicks before finally finding the courage to talk to him, leaning against the wall at her right, trying to give herself a more assured look.

"Is that working for you uhn? All the slamming and banging? I mean I get your point" she said, her voice as harsh as she could manage even though she still felt hugely guilty about the mess she had unintentionally created.

He took a step back and slammed the door two more time as she tried to talk to him. Finally, he seemed to have finished trying to kill his locker, and he put his left arm on it, trying to find his breath before talking to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, looking at his feet as if they were suddenly really interesting.

"I'm being persistent. You know, I have nothing else going for me today, so, you know, when in doubt..." she responded, taking a few steps toward him, raising her arms to support her statement.

"I don't like girl guides" he said not even bothering to look at her, preferring to focus on trying to open the lock of his locker.

"And I don't like being raked over coals for not knowing the secret handshake. You know console yourself I'll probably be fired" she said rudely.

She looked at him in an insistent manner as he was still focusing on his padlock. His attitude was seriously beginning to make her mad, she was getting really frustrated, and she decided to continue talking, seeing that he wasn't answering.

"You know what? There's still a dead guy lying in this house. Oh and there's another guy running free and clear with a gun. So whenever you feel like this is out of your system, maybe you'd care to act like a cop for five minutes" she said in the same tone as earlier, crossing her arms again while still looking at him.

She brought back her crossed arms on her chest, trying to look more impressive. He finally opened his locker before laughing at what she just said. She realized just now that her reply was rather ironic considering that he had been doing this job for much longer than her.

"You've only been a cop for five minutes" he said like she was expecting.

She nodded, but although she could understand what he was saying, she was really far from agreeing with him.

"Okay, I can understand what you're saying, but you know what? I'm not the one feeling sorry for myself and banging on my locker hoping that it will all go away. I made a mistake, and I want to try and fix it, can you try just one minute to help me?" She asked him taking a step further towards him, looking at him right in the eyes trying to make him change his mind.

"Let's say I'm cooperative, let's say I stop feeling sorry for myself as you say it, and I do something to help your little investigation, let's say I do all of that" he said taking a step aside and backing her slowly between him and the locker wall.

Andy took a step back as he was walking toward her, forcing her to back off to avoid being too close to him. He inspired slowly, enjoying despite him the scent of the woman in front of him.

"Even if I do all that you want me to do, it won't change the fact that the 8 months that I spent undercover don't mean anything anymore. Do you understand that?" He said lowering his voice.

He took one final step in her direction and she backed away till her back hit the lockers. He was now really close to her and she could smell him. It was a mixture of deodorant and sweat; after all he probably hadn't been able to take a shower since she didn't know when. However, she didn't find it unattractive; on the contrary, his smell was quickly making her head spin as he was now only a few inches away from her.

Andy forced herself to show her agreement by shaking her head, telling him that she understood, but he wasn't done and he continued.

"No you don't understand, you can't understand! It's 8 months of my life, living in a hole, playing a junky, not talking to my friends, to my sister, my colleagues. Do you know how long it is 8 months away from your life? McNally?"

He was now so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek as he talked in a voice so low that it made her shiver despite her. She had to agree that he was a really attractive man. His deep brown eyes were shinning as he plunged them into hers. After that, she was totally unable to tear herself away from his gaze as he looked at her with so much intensity.

"It's worse than anything you can imagine. So I'm sorry if I don't really want to help you solve this little case that caused you to jump on me and arrest me" he said while placing his hands on the lockers on each side of her, cutting her every way out.

"I'm sorry" she said finally as her heart was thumping even faster that when she got into that building behind Officer Shaw.

"Yeah, you'd rather be sorry" he said while his eyes were getting slightly softer.

Andy slowly rested her right hand on Sam's chest, not quite knowing if she was doing it to make him move or only because she seemed to be drawn to him in a way she couldn't resist. He was still looking at her, and she saw, only for a second, all the pain that he was hiding in the back of his big brown eyes that he tried to keep harsh.

She then realized that she couldn't even begin to understand what he went through undercover and she was suddenly feeling really guilty to have been the one to screw up his 8 month worth of work.

"No seriously" she said again, I'm really sorry, really… she added while her hand was slowly moving up his chest.

"I know" he replied without moving, wondering what she was doing with her hand.

She traveled all the way up to his shoulder, still moving toward his neck, feeling him shiver as her hand was discovering his body. She slide her hand up in his short black hair, her eyes still anchored in the ones of the man standing in front of her. She didn't know what was making her do that, but it seemed like she just couldn't stop.

Suddenly, Sam took her hand and pinned it on the locker over her head in an almost brutal gesture. He slowly got even more close to her, asking himself if she knew how much she was driving him crazy.

Sam Swarek would've given anything not to be so attracted to the young woman that just caused the loss of the investigation on which he had been working for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't know if it was her hazel eyes, her long hair which was tied in a ponytail, or the way she stood up to him head a couple of minutes before, but he was definitely really attracted to her.

In addition to that, it had been more than 8 months since the last time he was with a woman. That was certainly not helping!

Deciding that he was through thinking this one out, he did what he wanted to do since he'd seen her came in the locker room. After all, he was well known for acting under his impulses.

Still holding her arm over her head, he travelled the last few inches that were separating them and put his lips on hers.

It wasn't a soft and tender kiss, but rather a more passionate gesture, at the edge of being rude. He moved his other hand until it rested behind her neck as his lips were still moving hungrily on her mouth.

Andy felt the effect of his kiss across her entire body and she took back her hand from Sam, quickly tangling her fingers into his hair while he pressed his body against hers, almost crushing her against the lockers. He slid his tongue along her lower lip, making her moan under his lips while she shivered against him.

Sam suddenly realized that this kiss could quickly become really more than that, and after tasting her lips for one last time he put an end to their embrace as quickly as he had begun it. She didn't move at all, trying to regain her breathing as she rested her head back against the locker behind her. He remained in place a few seconds before finally taking a step back, letting her space to go running away from him; but she wasn't planning on it.

She was too busy looking at him and mourning the loss of his body against hers for wanting to go anywhere. Right now, her brain was working at 100mph/h, she was mostly wondering why he had kissed her like that, but she was especially not regretting it since it probably was the most intense kiss of her whole life.

"There was uh, a kid in an orange t-shirt. I heard the shots, looked out the window, saw a couple of kids taking off down the fire escape. One of 'em ran into an empty building. It's a good place to hide a gun" he said talking about the case she was on.

"Which empty building?" She asked him as he turned to the door.

"You know, the one right near where you tackled me, tried to kiss me" he said without even bothering to turn back to face her.

"I didn't try to kiss you, and if I recall, I wasn't the one kissing you right now!" She said as he got closer to the door.

"Like I said, if I were you, I would go take a look at this empty building" he said.

She thought she heard a smile in his voice, but she didn't have the occasion to go check it out as he walked out of the locker room, leaving her alone, still resting on the locker that he was hitting only a few minutes before.

Closing her eyes, she slide her hands in her face before letting them fall at her side. It would surely be interesting to work with Sam Swarek…

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? Do I continue to translate the other chapters? <em>_Leave me a review! __Even if it's to tell me that my English sucks! :P Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. 1x02 : Mercury Retrograde

_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! __I really gotta say how much I was AMAZED by all the wonderful reviews! I was so used to getting like, 3 review a chapter when I posted in French, and for the last one I've gotten over 20 reviews! WOW! You're just awesome! Thanks a lot! :)_

_I'm glad that my English isn't that bad, and all your encouragements made me translate a lot faster! Haha! :P So here it is, at a little passed midnight, maybe it won't be as good, seeing how my eyes are closing on their own! _

_I'll try to update as soon as I can, but even though I'm currently in spring break, I'm working 50 hours a week and trying to fit homework into the mix! (Well… I didn't do much biology and maths tonight since I really wanted to get this chapter out!)_

_Ohh one last thing! I forgot to tell you that in each chapter I will most likely be playing with the point of views and the genre! So the first one would be more "Angst" and this one is more "Romance". This chapter is also written from Andy's P.O.V so I hope it's not too confusing!_

_I'm shutting up now so enjoy this new chapter on episode 1x02 : Mercury Retrograde._

* * *

><p><em><strong>You broke some rules. You disobeyed my order. You acted like a cop.<strong>_

My eyes travelled to the door which had just closed up behind Sam, I wanted so badly to follow him to get the chance to ask the question that was burning my lips since we left the bus station a few hours ago. We had kind of a rough day, between Sam who tried to make me do a fake arrest with a fake warrant, and then having to go and rescue him in Hill's restaurant.

I quickly got up of my seat, deciding in a moment to go find him. I putted my half empty glass on the table and hurried after the man that had just disappeared at the other end of the bar.

I hardly pushed the heavy door, feeling the night air hit me as I got outside. I saw him as he was walking up to his car and I couldn't help myself noticing that he was definitely equally sexy in civil clothes that he was in his police uniform.

He wasn't facing me, going to his car, and I ran for a few seconds before catching up with him.

"Hey", I said once I was close to him.

"Hey" he replied back.

"Hey, um, listen. How do you know Anton Hill is not gonna follow Emily out ouest", I asked him while taking a few steps toward him.

Each time I took a step closer to Sam, he took one backward and I tried coming a bit closer to him, waiting for his answer.

"Huh?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows as if he didn't understand why I was asking him this question.

"Well we put her in a bus to Kelowna. How do you know he's not gonna go there and kill her?" I continued, answering his interrogation.

"Well she didn't go to Kelowna", he said with a crooked smile.

"Oh", I said finally understanding the reason why he didn't seemed so lost at first with the question that I asked him.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It just seems like, uh… the fewer people who know…" he continued after hesitating a moment before admitting that he trusted me even with the fact that I arrested him a few days ago and screwed up all his work .

"Right, yeah. Yeah. You really gave up the whole case for her huh?" I said totally understanding why he didn't tell me where Emily went.

I was somehow a little surprised that Sam gave up his entire investigation for this girl. I had the occasion myself to see that he was really angry to have let Hill get away, I saw him hit his locker and I was treated very differently than Emily was. I had then thought that he was someone who didn't care about others and was only concerned by his needs.

However, I was just starting to see what kind of man he really was. He was the kind that was ready to break all the rules only to protect someone who was dear to him. He even went as far as risking his own life to save Emily's.

"Yeah well… who knows what I gave up. Maybe nothing. Emily's smart that way", he said with a glimmer of tenderness in his eyes.

I couldn't help myself smiling at him, locking eyes with him, waiting a couple more seconds before asking him my next question. He had this way of smiling that always took my breath away. Earlier, I had seen him smile this way to Emily, and I had said to myself that it was really cute. However, now that this smile was sent to me, I definitely felt myself melting from the inside.

Trying to ignore this sensation, I finally decided to ask my second question.

"Where you scared?" I asked, suddenly becoming a little bit more serious while I blurted out the question that was burning my lips since I saw him holding his gun in front of Hill.

A moment when by as he was trying not to look at me, probably deciding what he was going to answer to this question. He finally seemed to have found his answer, and I saw, only for the blink of an eye, a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"Yeah"' he simply said. "You?"

I looked at him for a few seconds, he seemed so confident when he was in uniform. But right now, in front of me, he was a whole different guy. He suddenly gave me the impression of being a lot more vulnerable that he wanted us to see. He was hiding behind his smile and his jokes, but I really saw that he had been terrified in this restaurant.

"No, I mean, you were there", I said lowering my eyes before admitting that I really felt safe when I was with him.

He looked at me for a minute that seemed to be lasting a whole eternity, and I would've give anything to know what he was thinking at this precise moment. He looked like he didn't know what to do next, and I hold out my hand, offering him a smile.

His eyes plunged into mine as he held my hand a little too long to make it "professionally" acceptable.

"Let me take you home. McNally…"

He said my name in a low husky voice and I couldn't help from shuddering at his tone. His gaze was intense and I had the impression that he was reading in me like in an open book. He got closer to me, still holding my hand, caressing it with the tip of his thumb. I couldn't resist the temptation to approach him while he was still looking at me in this way that made me shiver.

His scent was making my head spin and I lost my train of thoughts as he got even closer to me. We were only at a few inches apart when something finally knocked some sense into me. I closed my eyes for an instant, trying to clear my head as I tried to talk.

"Oh I can't, I can't. I can't do this. I'm sorry. It's just that, it's my first week at work."

I saw a glimpse of sadness going through his eyes as I told him that I couldn't do it. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was in fact far from that, it was only because I knew it wasn't something I could do; kiss my T.O. In fact, it wasn't kissing him that was the problem, it was going out with him, and I knew that this kiss wouldn't be meaningless.

Even if I had spent only one day with Sam, I couldn't deny the attraction that seemed to exist between us, and this kiss would surely mean something more than just a simple lock of lips.

He looked at me and smiled even after I just stopped him from kissing me. His smile made my heart skip a beat and I couldn't help from taking a step in his direction, putting my hand on his chest.

"Sam, maybe in a few months, when you won't be my training officer anymore, but right now, I really got to focus on my job", I said trying to be the more sincere that I could.

"I know, I completely understand, and like I said, you're not my type", he said still smiling right at me.

I didn't get how he was able to be that comprehensive and that he didn't seem to be offended at all at what I just said. However, him saying that I was not his kind made me a little mad; I didn't want to not be his type, and I had rather thought today that I was.

I saw the way he looked at me when he said that I acted like a cop a few hours ago after I saved them, Emily and him. I kept my hand on his chest as I approached him, almost imperceptibly, looking right at his eyes, giving him a smile that I wanted seductive.

His eyes went down to my lips before coming back up to mine and I felt him shudder against me as I ran my teeth gently on my lower lip.

"Oh really? I'm not you're type", I said while moving my hand up to his neck.

"No", he breathed out.

I moved my hand further up, from his neck to his cheek, slowly caressing his skin with the tip of my fingers, still bringing my face closer his.

"And what is your type?" I said, so close to him that I could now feel his breath on my skin.

"I don't know", he finally said as I tangled my fingers in his dark hair. "But I kinda get the impression that you're sending me mix signals here McNally, it would really help me if you just told me what you want" he continued in a voice so low that I was sure that even if there had been someone else in the parking he wouldn't have heard him.

"I just want to know if you're going to wait for me, because I can't really kiss my T.O, but my colleague, that's a whole other story", I said after a moment, answering the question that his sentence was implying.

He slowly nodded as I got even closer to him, brushing my nose against his, my fingers still playing with his hair.

"Oh, then it depends officer", he said, joking again.

"It depends on what?" I asked him as soon as he said it, wondering where he was going with this one.

"On if the kiss is really worth it", he said with a crooked smile, putting his right hand on my waist, keeping me close to his body.

I was so close to him that I could almost taste his lips on mine and I took a moment considering the space between us before finally deciding what to do.

Moving my eyes one last time from his eyes to his lips, I erased the last inches that were standing between me and him and I put my mouth on his really slightly.

He seemed to remain motionless for a few seconds while I slipped my second hand in his hair very gently, keeping my whole body against his without however deepening the kiss. My lips moved slowly on his as he finally met with me just as tenderly.

It wasn't a really passionate kiss and he acted like he had understood that I only wanted to give him a taste of what I would reserve him if he was willing to wait for me. Still playing in his hair with the tip of my fingers, I slowly ran my tongue along his upper lip, taking care to not go too fast, keeping the kiss very soft.

His hand slipped behind my neck while he answered my embrace, taking care not to cross the limit that I had posed. A delightful warmth invaded me gradually while he showed me with his lips how he could be affectionate and caring. I wanted less and less to push by a few months the next time that I would feel like that.

I would've just wanted to re-experience this moment again and again every day. But I sadly knew that it was going to be impossible, I was however hoping that he would wait for me and that he would still be there when we could be able to kiss without breaking the rules.

I tasted his lips for one more time before taking a step back, lowering my forehead against his, breathing deeply while closing my eyes. His hands fell off close to his body and I took myself back too, taking another step back before looking at him.

He was smiling softly at me, just like I've seen him smile to Emily in the afternoon, and I smiled back.

"After this kiss, I think it's definitely worth the wait, McNally", he said taking a step toward his car.

"I'm completely with you on this one", I answered.

"See you tomorrow partner", he said while opening the front door before entering and closing it.

The car started and he quickly drove out of the parking lot, letting me alone in the light breeze of this spring night. I ran my hands through my hair, finally deciding to go join my friends inside.

Nevertheless, even when Traci was relating me the last adventures of his son Leo, I couldn't help thinking about Sam and about this kiss that had made me seen only a glimpse of what it would really feel like to be with him…

* * *

><p><em>Soooo? A little review? <em>_They're like… little drops of heaven in my very very busy week! :) They always make my day brighter! :)(And the chapters coming faster :P )_


	3. 1x03 : Fite Nite

_Hey guys! I know it's been like… forever! But hey, that's what cegep does to my life! I had three of the biggest exams of my semester this week, and they all went well, so now I'm giving myself a little break from all the study, and I decided to translate the next chapter of my story! I gotta say it's more interesting that biology and English! Maybe not as interesting as my advanced calculus class, but hey! (I know I'm crazy!) :P No but seriously, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Officer McNally. Good lunch? Tasty Dessert?<strong>__  
><em>_**I'm sorry I'm late, sir.**_

My eyes where stuck on the two rookies that were fighting only a few meters in front of me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned, curious to see who was behind me.

"Sam, can I talk to you a minute?" Said Noelle while taking her hand off my shoulder, pointing the door that leaded outside where we could talk without having to scream like we were doing just now.

"Absolutely" I said, asking myself what was so important that she had felt the need to come and talk to me tonight, while everybody was more preoccupied by partying than talking.

I followed her out and closed the door behind me, leaving all the noises coming from the fights that were still going on inside. The woman in front of me took a few more steps to remove us from the curious ears that could be around and I looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Where were you all night?" I asked her, realizing that I hadn't seen her at fight night.

"I was with Andy" she said, looking around to be sure that nobody was close enough to ear us.

"Where is she now?" I asked, suddenly thinking that I hadn't seen her for more than an hour.

"That's in fact what I wanted to talk to you about" she said softly, her eyes serious again.

I was starting to worry a bit and I raised my eyebrows, silently asking her to explain me what had happened that was that important.

"We went to answer a call from the woman that McNally took care today. You know, the case of domestic abuse?" she started explaining, waiting for me to agree with her before continuing.

I nodded and told her to continue.

"Well, the husband was released and he went to see his wife. You know McNally, she wanted to go see her to be sure that she wouldn't go back to the man that was beating her, and so I went with her" she continued before pausing again.

"Yes, but I don't understand what is so important in that situation?" I replied, starting to be little impatient, after all, I really wanted to do the best of this night, just like everybody who was still inside.

"When we got there, the woman was already going back with her husband" she said, looking at me with a strange look.

"Okay, that's sad, but unfortunately, it is often like that with those cases" I assured her, wondering why someone who had done this job for several years now could still be moved by those kind of things.

"I know that Sam, I've done this job long enough, that's not the problem; it's about Andy. She seemed to take it pretty much personal" she replied while I was finally starting to see what she was worried about. "And when the woman told her that she couldn't understand, she replied that in fact, she knew really well the situation in which she was" finally said Noelle.

"And you think that something happened?" I asked her, not quite knowing what she was expecting from me by telling me this.

"I don't know, I just thought that I should talk to you about it, after all, you seemed to have been partnered up with her a lot in the last few weeks, and that maybe you would want to know. She didn't look like she was feeling that well when I left her at the station, but you know, me and those big emotional conversations" said Noelle while raising her hands.

"What makes you think that I love those kinds of conversations more than you do?" I asked, using the same excuse that she just used.

"Sam, really, do you think I'm that blind? Even in a few little weeks I saw that there was something between you and her, I'm not saying that I approve it, but maybe she needs to talk tonight" she said finally before turning back to the building behind us.

She wished me a nice evening and she went back inside. My eyes followed her until she disappeared to join the others while I stayed outside in the warm air of this spring evening. I took the bridge of my nose between my fingers, wondering what I should do with the information that she had just given me.

Yes, it was true that I had some kind of attraction towards McNally, and normally we weren't supposed to have relationships with our rookies, but it just seemed like I couldn't get her out of my head. Never.

It was more than a simple sexual attraction, and even more than a certain desire to protect her because she was my partner. However, tonight I really didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to go see her and ask her how she was, but I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from wanting to take her in my arms. If what Noelle said to me appeared to be true, I knew that I would just want to hold her and promise her that I would take care of her. And being her training officer, I wasn't allowed to do that.

I was still lost in my thoughts when Jerry got out of fight club and came to see me. I looked at him, trying to hide the concerns that were still tormenting me.

"Do you wanna come take a last drink at the Penny?" he asked while getting close to me.

"I don't know, I was thinking about going home" I said, not mentioning that I was probably going to see McNally instead.

"Come on, just one drink! I'm buying!" he said before walking to his car that was parked a little further than mine.

"Just one then" I finally said before walking toward my truck too.

After all, it would give me the time to think about what I was going to do with this entire McNally story.

I crossed my arms, leaning against the top of the bar while Jerry finished telling me about this case that happened today. I nodded smiling; pretending to be listening to his chatter while I was in fact busy playing in loops in my head what I had finally decided to do.

If Andy came to the bar, I would go see her, and if not, well I would just simply go home. I didn't know which option I was loving the most, but at least this way I would stop torturing myself with was good or not.

The bar door suddenly opened and I turned towards it a few seconds later to see who had just came in. I saw her instantly; she was wearing a nice tank top that was highlighting her perfect shape, her shoulders and her arms. She was wearing a pair of jeans which, I confess, she wore very well.

I followed her with my eyes while she was crossing the room, obviously looking for someone, and that's when I saw Luke a little further to my right. I never really liked that guy, I said to myself as Andy was waking closer to him. I didn't let her out of my sight as she was talking to him, and I would've given a lot of thing to know what they were talking about.

She smiled to him, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to be at Luke's place, to be the one who she was smiling to. I finally turned my eyes back to the bar while he was signaling the barman for a drink for her.

I had never thought that seeing her with another man would be this hard, but right now, I would've really liked to be the one who was buying her a drink. I turned back to Jerry, trying to understand what he was now talking about, and I nodded to I don't know which question he had just asked me.

"It looks like McNally just got dumped by mister the perfect detective" said Jerry a few minutes later, and I turned to look at the woman in question.

She looked at Luke while he was walking towards the door before finishing her drink in one sip. She turned to the door as well a couple of seconds later. Apologizing to Jerry, I hurried to follow her through the crowed bar, finally getting to her while she was exiting the bar.

"So your boyfriend abandoned you?" I asked when I got close to her.

She turned quickly and when she saw it was me, she raised her eyes to the sky.

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend, and second of all, they just found 5 dead bodies in a disaffected building and it's probably linked with the case that Luke's been working on, so he had to leave" she answered me on a harsher tone that I was used to.

"If I had the chance to offer a beautiful lady like you a drink I wouldn't have run off to go see I don't know which cadaver" I said while offering her one of my charming smile.

"Did you have something more important than that to say to me, Sam?" She asked me with an annoyed look, even if I was able to see that she was not completely indifferent to what I had just said.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride home" I lied while getting my keys out of my pocket.

"Thanks, I was going to walk" she just said, joining the gesture to support her words and starting to walk towards the street.

I silently followed her before finally sitting on one of the bench that were facing the sidewalk, waving my hand for her to come and join me. She sat down next to me, not without rolling her eyes and giving me a look who was asking me what on earth I wanted from her.

"Noelle told me what happened tonight" I started slowly, looking at her reaction while she was processing what I had just said to her.

"So what?" she replied trying to hide how all of this had affected her earlier in the evening.

"So I was wondering how you were holding up" I just said in a voice that I wanted steady.

"I'm fine" she said turning her eyes away from mine.

"McNally, I'm starting to know you a little better, and I know that you're not as fine as you would want me to believe" I said while sliding my hand under her chin, forcing her to turn back to me.

"It was just a lot of bad memories, I would've really wanted her to take the help that we were offering instead of going back to this jerk that she has for husband" she said shaking her head, looking at her hands that she had joined together before placing her elbows on her knees, leaning forward.

"It's not your fault, you wanted to help her, but she wasn't there yet" I said while placing my left hand on her shoulder as she sighed.

"It makes me sick" she said turning head to look at me, leaning into her hand.

I saw her eyes shining with the tears that she was preventing from running on her cheeks. I would've wanted so badly to take her in my arms and hold her close to me, tell her that it was over, that everything was going to be alright. But I just continued to gently caress her shoulder with the tips of my fingers.

We stayed silent for a few moments before she finally decided to speak again.

"I mean, I once was in a situation like hers, and I would've really wanted someone to come and help me, but I had to make it alone, and her? She could've stayed there, but she decided to foolishly jump back into his arm like everything was going to change. I don't understand" she finished before raising her eyes to look at the starry sky.

"You're not alone anymore Andy" I simply said, not being able anymore to resist the temptation to slide my hand in her back softly.

She nodded and plunged her big brown eyes into mine. They were glimmering with tears and I couldn't help but be completely saddened by those eyes. She blinked and a tear escaped from the corner of her eye while she finally lowered her eyes, as if she feared not being able to stay strong if I continued looking at her like that.

Before I even realized I was doing it, my hand was on her cheek, and I softly dried off the little droplet of water with the tip of my thumb. I was totally attracted by this woman and I felt myself being drawn almost imperceptibly to her, my eyes dropping to her lips before returning my gaze to hers.

"Sam…" she started saying while backing off a little. "I can't, I just told myself that for once in my life I would pick the right guy for me" she explained, looking at my reaction.

I felt hurt by those words more than I thought I would be as I realized what this phrase meant. I wasn't the good guy to her, she preferred staying with Luke.

"And I'm not a good guy?" I only asked my voice a little more harsh than I would've wanted.

"I don't know…" she answered while biting her inferior lip, I could almost see her weight the pros and the cons while she was silent.

"Stop thinking that much" I started. "Who's there with you tonight?"

"You, but…"she tried to say before I interrupted her.

"And where's Luke? I continued.

"He went to work but it isn't…"

"There aren't any "buts" or excuses, there are only facts, and in the facts, I do not like seeing you like that, at all" I said with a half-smile, trying to convince her.

"Okay" she said in a small voice.

"There is no good or bad boy in this situation, but I can tell you for sure that there's one that is here with you now, and that would give anything to not see you sad" I finished in a breath as she closed her eyes.

I felt her shiver while she acquiesced slowly, nodding her head before opening her eyes again, looking at me. I slide my right hand in her hair, getting closer and closer to her, offering her a heartfelt smile. She smiled back. It wasn't a big smile like the one she had given to Luke, but it was a smile full of promises that told me she understood what I had said to her.

Bringing my hand back on her cheek, I slowly caressed her lips with the tip of my fingers, feeling arise in me something that I had not felt for a long time. She seemed so vulnerable right now, and I imagined that it was like torture for her to let down those barriers and to let me see her like this.

Erasing the space between us, I got a little more close to her, sliding my nose against hers in a light caress, before lightly bringing my mouth to her lips. I stayed there a few seconds, trying to make her understand in the best way I could that I would always be there for her, even if I wasn't really looking like the "good" guy.

When I was done kissing her and I had moved back, she leaned in again, kissing me for a second time, always ever so gently. She finally moved a little away from my lips and she rested her head on my shoulder, and I felt like this spot had always been made for her. I put my arm around her shoulder, cuddling her against me.

I kissed the top of her head slightly before letting my cheek rest on it, my fingers caressing her left arm. She sighed slightly from something that I imagined was well-being, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the heat of our embrace in the freshness of the night which was now well installed. I felt like we were alone in the world, and I would've given everything I had for this moment to continue on forever…

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think? I hope you all loved it! :) Just leave me a review if you liked it! (Or if you didn't!) Reviews are like little pieces of heaven to the fanfiction writers like me… ;)<em>


	4. 1x04 : Signal Crossed

_Thereeeee you go! :) Another chapter! In less than three days! Don't you love me? I went with my parents while they were looking at some new cars and I translated it while I was working!_

_I have to say I was a bit saddened by the number of review for my last chapter, because I got a lot more for the two first chapter, I hope it wasn't because it wasn't as good…_

_However! Here I'm going back to Andy's P.O.V and the genre here would be "Angst/Romance" and maybe a little humour! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The thing is it's your job to know why people are saying what they're saying. You wanna be a cop, learn to read the signs.<strong>_

I got out of the police station, closing my eyes while the sun hit me, blindly me momentarily. The night had been really long, and I only wanted to go back to my bed and to sleep at least until tomorrow morning. I saw Tracy waving me goodbye from her car and I waved her back as she was starting the engine. I looked down to the ground, thinking again about tonight.

"Hey" I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Sam who was jogging towards me. He had changed, and he was now wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. This kind of clothing would have been totally normal on someone else, but I couldn't stop my eyes from detailing him from head to toe, why I couldn't stop myself from liking what I was seeing.

"Need a ride?" He asked when he was beside me, pulling me of my fantasies.

"No, thanks. Actually, I'm just gonna walk." I just said, suddenly feeling bad for what I had did tonight. "Sorry about tonight." I added, looking to the ground.

"You'll get better." he said on a tone that wasn't quite reassuring, but I could hear in his voice that he wasn't holding a grudge against me.

"Ha. Sure, I will." I laughed a bit, trying to hide my shame while I was walking up front, wanting to get out of his sight.

"Look, it's my job alright? Something happens to you, it's on me." he said even if I already knew that very well.

"It's okay, sir. I completely get it." I said on the more polite tone that I could.

"All right. I don't want anything to happen to you." he said, raising his arms to the sky just like he just confessed to something big.

I thought I just saw in his eyes the true desire for me not to get hurt, but he just let his arms down and turned back to return to the station. I turned to the street and stopped for a moment, trying to understand the whole meaning of this one sentence.

He had told me some things tonight; like that we had to learn to read between the lines, that we had to know why people were telling us the things they were telling us when they did. However, if I applied this advice to the little discussion that just happened between us, I couldn't stop thinking that maybe what he said wasn't only work related.

I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. I had to say, Sam Swarek was a little bit too present in my mind since this night when we had almost kissed. Even after he said that I wasn't his type, I was still seeing some looks or some actions that were proving me the contrary, just like what he had just said to me only a few moments ago.

Even though I had the perfect boyfriend, that was probably waiting for me at home or was going to call me in the day, and he would be perfect, and sweet, but he wasn't the one on my mind at this precise moment. No, it was Swarek, the one and only that was making me mad each time he would tell me one of his ridiculous lines, him that, I was beginning to think, knew perfectly how to piss me off each time he opened his mouth.

But he was also a man that, and I was starting to see it more the more I worked with him, that had a heart of gold under his "bad boy" attitudes. I slide my hand across my face, trying to put my thoughts in order. I just had a really great night with Luke yesterday, but that was the problem, it was too perfect. There was something missing in all this perfect situation, I wasn't having those butterfly flying in my stomach each time he spoke to me or that he touched me, even if I would've wanted it so much.

Luke was the safe option, and yes I wanted safe after all my last relationships that ended in complete failures, but I couldn't stop wanting more than that. In my opinion, it was only normal to want to be with someone who was making my heartbeat faster when he was standing next to me, someone that, even with his annoying actions, was always surprising me in the end.

I sighed, telling me that I would never come to a compromise on this subject, because my head was screaming me to pick Luke, while on the other side, my heart and my whole body seemed to be pushing me towards Sam. I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans, looking for my house keys before quickly finding out that I didn't have them.

Stopping on the spot, I thought about the last time that I had seen them. In my vest, that stayed in my locker at the station. Groaning, I turned back and started walking to the precinct a little faster than a few moments ago.

I pushed the door of the building before crossing the hallway that was leading to the locker room, wishing not to see anyone, least of all Sam. I was already mixed up enough without having to talk to him again, because that, at least I thought, would make me even more uncertain. However I guess I didn't wished hard enough because a voice came out from behind me but I didn't turned.

"McNally, forgot something?" he asked in a voice that I would've recognize between a thousand.

"Yes" I only said before quickening my pace towards the women's locker room.

I heard him following me but I didn't turn around to look at him, continuing to walk to my locker.

"Hey, have I done something to piss you off?" He asked on a sarcastic tone while I was pushing the door.

I thought he would simply stop following me when I was going to enter this room that was supposed to be only for women, but he didn't, and he pushed the door behind me before coming to lean against the locker beside mine as I was trying to open it.

"You know that's the girl's locker room right?" I only asked, ignoring his precedent question.

"Yeah well, that's what you told me yesterday I think" he said back with a cocky grin that was making me melt even if I didn't want to.

"So what are you still doing here?" I said while finally opening my lock.

I quickly scanned the pockets of my vest looking for my keys, I was still feeling his hot gaze burning into my neck and I couldn't help but to shiver. I finally found them and I got them out of my vest, closing my locker in the same gesture before turning to face him.

"There" I said while making my keys ring in front of his face, "that's what I forgot" I said abruptly before putting my keys in the pocket of my jean.

"You still haven't answered my question" he said while crossing his arms to his chest, getting off of the locker.

"What question?" I asked a little annoyed that he was still there.

"Did I do something to upset you? Is that why you're not talking to me?" He asked, this time on a more serious ton than the previous time.

Ohh… This question! I said to myself; 'No, besides being too much hot with only a t-shirt and a jean, so much hot that I can't get you out of my head even though Callaghan is probably waiting for my at home'. Of course I couldn't answer that, however it was the only true answer to his question. He was standing there, in front of me, and the only thing I could think about was how good it would be to slide my hands in his hair while brushing my lips against his.

"No, not at all" I only said, still imagining his hands that would come and circle my waist, holding me against him as we kissed and maybe a few seconds after.

"Then why do you act like that?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Why do I act like what?" I answered, trying to get a grip onto myself.

My eyes were going back and forward from his eyes to his lips as I was trying to get this scene that was going on in my head out of it.

"You know, sometimes I don…"

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence because I suddenly walked closer to him, my body taking over my head; I was tired of only imagining what it would be like. I put my hands on his shoulders and got on my toes to put my mouth against his.

His last words stayed stuck in his throat while he took a second to react to what I just did. However, he quickly took one hand and put it on my back as the other one slide behind my neck, pulling me toward him the best he could.

I had to say, this kiss was a thousand times better that I could've ever imagined it. That was what I was looking for, my legs were like cotton and my head was spinning as he was delicately biting my lower lip before caressing it with his tongue. I was going to lose my mind if he kept doing what he was doing and I backed off quickly, still panting and my body shaking from this kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked with a quizzical look. "You wanted to agree with the idea that I don't understand you sometimes?"

I was still trying to catch my breath and to put some order into my thoughts even though I wasn't doing it as quickly as I would've wanted to.

"I just wanted to know if it would be as great as I was imagining it" I simply answered while lowering my eyes to the ground.

"And was it?" he said laughing.

I looked up to find his eyes that were looking at me with a spark I couldn't read. I laughed too while I was getting lost in his warm brown eyes.

"I think it was even better than what I had imagined" I said without being able to stop myself from blushing.

"You think? Then we have to make that sure" he said while closing the distance between us.

I circled his neck with my arms as he slide both his hands behind me, letting one rest on the small of my back as the other one was slowly travelling up, trying to hold me closer to him. He lowered his head and put his lips on mine for the second time in as much minutes.

This time the kiss was a lot more passionate than the first time and he held on to me like suddenly the world had disappeared and we were the only two oneleft. I slide my fingers in his hair like I imagined doing it in my fantasy while he was caressing my superior lip with his tongue, demanding access, and I granted it without hesitating.

Even though he was holding me with a firm hand, I was still feeling something more in his embrace. Some kind of tenderness, just as if he was afraid to break me while holding me in his hands. His lips left mine before coming to rest on my neck and my whole universe went blank.

I held on to him like I was afraid to lose myself, probably implanting my fingernails into his neck as he was laying soft butterfly kisses on my skin, sometimes staying a few more moments at a place before continuing his kisses.

A couple of seconds later, he backed off panting, and I layered my forehead on to his, trying to get my breath under control.

"So?" He said in husky voice, full of desire and still trying to regain his breath.

"Now there's no more doubts" I only said, not knowing what more to answer.

He nodded while I cuddled closer to him, his arms encircling me, smelling his neck as he was putting his nose in my hair. I heard him whisper something and I backed off, asking him what he just said.

"I said that if there was still a doubt I wouldn't mind doing it again" he said in a smile that showed his adorable dimples.

I smiled and put my lips on his in a small kiss.

"I hope you'll do it again, but I don't have any more doubts" I said, taking a step back, smiling.

He smiled back and I felt an army of butterfly invade my stomach as my heart was pounding in my chest. THAT'S what I was talking about, I said to myself…

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think? <em>_I'll try to update again before the end of this week, if I have some little reviews! =D_


	5. 1x05 : Broad Daylight

_Here comes another chapter! :D I'm sorry, I was in the end of my semester and I had a lot of exams and paper due this week! But it's a bit calmer now! My last exam is on the 22rd though…_

_If I had to define a theme, I would say it's a friendship/romance fiction, at the edgeeeee of hurt/confort! :) Because I just LOVE those kind of fiction! I'm still waiting for your reviews at the end!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In this job, you can't do it alone. You have to have each other's back. You stand behind your partner always<strong>_

Sam got out of his car as fast as he could before running inside the house. He already knew that Andy was there, and she wasn't alone, Noah was probably in the house and he just couldn't leave her alone, he was already blaming himself for not staying with her a few hours ago. If something happened to her he would never forgive himself for leaving her.

Getting his gun out, he slowed down realizing that something was going on inside. He could hear McNally telling Noah that his mother loved him, that even if she wasn't really herself lately, she really loved him. Swarek stopped behind the door and tried to hear the conversation without being seen by the people inside the room.

He then heard Noah's mother assure him that it was true and that she loved her, but he was so blinded by all his rage that he just refused to hear her out, he was looking at McNally and Sam's heart started beating a little harder.

"Because you don't know. You don't know" he said still pointing his gun at her.

"Yeah? You think I don't know? I was abandoned in the middle of the night by my mother" she said trying to calm him.

Sam took a step forward, still not knowing when was the best time to go in and help her. For the moment McNally seemed to be well in control of the situation and he decided to wait a few more minutes.

"Okay, she has an entirely new family, and I was completely erased. It messes you up. I know. I haven't seen my mother in 14 years, your mother is right there" she continued trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

Sam's heart sank as he heard her confess the fact that his mother had abandoned her. He already knew that something had happened with her mother, but she was stubbornly refusing to talk about this part of her life, and now he understood why.

"Don't do this. Come on, put the gun down" she finally said, still trying to stay in control.

Swarek could almost hear the confrontation that was going on in Noah's head before he finally decided to put his gun down on the floor, apologizing. A few seconds later, Paul, the new boyfriend of his mother, threw himself at Noah, making him fall to the ground before kicking him several times in the belly while he was still lying on the ground.

Deciding it was the moment to intervene; Sam came out from behind the wall and quickly got a drop on Paul, causing him to fall on the ground before retaining him face down.

"Get your hands off me!" Paul yelled trying to get up from under Sam without succeeding.

"Shut up" ordered the police officer without really worrying about him.

McNally had just recovered the weapon which was on the ground and she said it to his partner who was still retaining the man who had decided that he wanted to take justice into his own hands.

"Stop moving" ordered Sam while letting him go a little to give him the chance to breath.

"I need E.N.S. on scene at 37 Chadwick." Sam heard Andy say in her radio.

He was clearly hearing the trembling that was still in her voice while she dictated the address to the station. He would've given a lot of things to be able to go check on her and make sure that she was doing okay, but he knew that the second he would release his grip on the man, he would return to kicking the young man who was still lying on the ground, and Sam couldn't let that happen.

When backup arrived, Sam let them take of the man while he quickly got out of the house, searching for Andy in the alley. He finally found her; her back turned on the police car and she appeared rather shaken from the event that had just occur.

Walking toward her, he tried to hide how much he had been scared that something would've happened to her back in the house.

"Shaky?" he asked while coming to a stop in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

She took a moment to answer, like she was trying to find the courage to assure him that everything was okay, but he knew her well enough to know that everything wasn't fine.

"I'm fine" she finally said, avoiding his eyes.

"Sometimes things go sideways. It's not your fault" said Sam, trying to reassure her on what had just happened in the house.

"Yeah" she only answered.

He still could hear, even in this only word that she wasn't doing entirely fine. He smiled, and Andy made note to herself that this smile was going to kill her. She knew very well that only a few people were able to resist him when he played this smile which made his pretty dimples come out and his eyes lit up.

"You want to walk for a while?" He asked her in the purpose to get away from all the agitation that was happening around them.

She nodded and he showed her the way, walking just behind her while putting his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to a place where they would be more at ease to talk.

Andy knew that he would feel she was still shaking if he left his hand on her back for a few more seconds longer, so she deliberately started to walk a little faster, getting away from him. She took a couple more steps before leaning back on a tree; they were now far enough that the people in the driveway of the house couldn't hear them. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart that was pounding hard since she had been trapped in the staircase.

"Now that we're only us two, do you want to respond sincerely to my question?" Sam asked while keeping a reasonable distance between them.

"Which question?" She answered, raising her eyebrow, trying to act like she had forgotten what he was talking about.

"Are you okay? And I want a real answer, not one of those 'all-made sentence' that you use to respond to everyone" he continued while crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm fine! I already said that" she repeated rolling her eyes.

In fact, she wasn't fine, but she had been trying for a long time to not show it to anyone. She had made it so much a habit that sometimes she would even believe it herself, but today… Today she just wasn't fine.

"McNally, look at me, I know that you're not 'fine', I've been in those kind of situation, and I know that we just can't be 'fine' a few minutes after. Even more when it's the first time it happens to us" he said, opting for a tone that was soft but still firm.

She looked at him and shook her head from left to right to disagree with him, still trying to convince Sam that she was fine. He waited a few more seconds before continuing.

"I understand, Andy, you don't like depending on others. I heard what you said to Noah in there, and I really can understand that you don't like needing someone else than you, but in this job, you can't stand alone. You just can't do everything on your own, you got to let others help you" said Sam while searching for her eyes.

He saw her nod slowly, agreeing with his affirmation. He waited a few seconds more before taking a step toward her; putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, and if you're able to look me in the eyes and tell me that you're fine once more, then I'll go" he simply said.

She shivered under the feeling of his hand on her and she felt a wave of heat quickly invade her while he caressed her shoulder, his fingers sometimes slipping against her neck.

"I don't like it; admitting that I'm not fine" she answered while closing her eyes, trying to escape his gaze.

"I know" he said slipping his fingers under her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"Sam I… I was really scared in there" she finally said still avoiding his stare.

"It's normal, I had my share of fear too" he told her smiling softly.

"Ohhh the famous Sam Swarek can be scared?" she teased while giving him a tentative smile.

"Just a few hours ago for example, when this dog jumped on me, I got to say that I had a moment of fear" he told me on a secretive tone.

"You told me it was nothing, and then you said the same thing to Gail, but now you come and you tell me that I shouldn't keep that to myself?" She said in an ironic tone and he rolled his eyes for an instant.

"I'm just like you McNally; I'm not a great fan of showing all my feelings, but like I said, when you this job, you have to tell someone about it. Because if you don't, those feelings will get to you." He explained like he was talking out of experience. "I'm your partner; at least you can talk about it to your partner no?" He finally said while using the smile which he knew was charming.

Andy looked at him for a long minute that seemed to last for an eternity before finally answering his question.

"When I was in the house, talking to Noah, I was trembling so much than I wouldn't have been able to use my gun even if I had the occasion to" she finally confessed, lowering her head to look at the ground.

"It's normal, in fact you're still shaking" he said before tightening his fingers on her shoulders.

"It annoys me… to be that weak" she said trying to keep her voice steady, but she was already failing.

"You're not weak, McNally, after only a few months of service you're already really good, you have a gift for this job. I couldn't have done better with that kid" he simply said.

She nodded before feeling being pulled into the arms of her partner and friend. He slipped his hand up and down her back, trying to ease her tremors as she threw her hands around his neck, letting herself really feel this embrace for an instant.

"Just give it a chance Andy, you're going to be an incredible police officer if you continue like that, just stop putting so much pressure on you" he said his mouth so close to her ear that she felt his hot breath on her neck.

She nodded again, feeling a tremor of an all different nature ran through her body. He continued caressing her back softly trying to calm her down.

"It's over McNally, and you were perfect in there" he continued, running his hand on her back for one last time before finally taking a step away from her, locking his eyes with hers.

"Thanks Sam" she said, wiping the solitary tear that had left her eye and rolled on her right cheek.

"That's what partners are for" he told her with one of the smiles that left her with butterflies in her stomach.

He locked eyes with her before raising his hand to push back a rebel lock of hear that had escaped from her ponytail and that was now laying across her face. After pushing it back, his hand stayed against on the face of the young woman that was standing in front of him; the time seemed to stopped for an instant.

The small murmur of the conversations that were happening a hundred yards away had seemed to fade away and a small breeze got between them, making them shiver.

"And if you ever need to talk, about anything, I'm here" Sam said on a serious tone.

She nodded while she felt drawn to him by an invisible force. He nodded too and she put her hand against his cheek, caressing the tip of his lips with her thumb in an almost imperceptible gesture. He laid his head onto her hand as he took a step toward her too.

Sam made another step in front of him as Andy took a step back, her back resting against the tree trunk just behind her. He was getting closer and closer and his eyes were moving back and forward between the lips and the eyes of Andy. He was still feeling her shudder against him, but he didn't know if it was because of the adrenaline that had rushed into her a few minutes ago of if it was due to the sudden proximity between their two bodies.

"Sam" she said her voice shaking a bit as he slowly took a last step toward her.

"What?" he asked on a sarcastic tone. "Stop thinking too much just for once McNally" he whispered; his lips now only a few inches apart from hers.

She nodded, finally closing the space between them as he slipped his hand in her back, pulling her close to him so the bark of the tree wouldn't hurt her back.

The kiss was really simple; real soft as he explored her mouth slowly still holding her against him so gently, just like her body might break at any time.

Andy let herself free to completely feel this kiss while all the bad things that had happened in her day just faded away. There was no more Noah, no more home invasion or painful memories that had come back after seeing the scene in the stairs, nothing anymore… No; nothing except the lips of Sam against hers in a comforting caress.

She returned his kiss while her fingers were playing in his hair, sometimes stroking the bottom of his neck. Sam took a step back after a couple more seconds, still smiling softly and he put a small kiss on her forehead before finally turning back to walk toward the house entrance to join the rest of the officers.

"Sam!" she yelled when he was a few yards away.

He quickly turned to face her, raising his eyebrows, asking her silently why she had just called him back.

"I'm really fine now!" She said with a big smile.

He laughed for a second before smiling back to her, showing his adorable dimples at the same time. He made a military salute, taking the merit of having made her smile, and it was really his action that had made her smile. Andy laughed at his gesture while heading back to the cruiser behind him.

Sam Swarek was really the only one able to make her smile like that, she said to herself as she was walking towards the voices that were still coming from the parking of the house.

* * *

><p><em>So? <em>_What did you think? Good? __Bad? Just tell me in a review! :) I'll try to update more quickly this time! But I can't guarantee it… But I'm not forgetting about you guys! Promise!_


	6. 1x06 : Bullet Proof

_Hey guys! I'm sorry it took soooo long for me to translate this chapter, I hope you're not mad at me and that you'll still find it interesting! Life just got crazy, school was crazy, and then I spent a month in France so now I have to work twice as hard, anyway!_

_I wanted to do something different for this chapter! I already wrote a post-episode on this episode (it was a French fic though, "The good choice" if you guys are interested, maybe I could translate it when I have time, just let me know!) and I didn't want to repeat myself sooo… I'll just let you find out the different P.O.V for this chapter! I hope it won't get to confusing!_

_The genre would be more Friendship/Romance if I had to pick one! Enjoy! I'll see you all at the end! ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wanna have a drink? Need a ride home?<strong>_

_**No… Actually, what do you know about plumbing?**_

I sighed, still trying in vain to open the bottle of Aspirine. I think that turning me into a fool that couldn't even open a bottle of medicine was his only goal this morning. I could tell that Sam was really beginning to lose his patience and I turned the lid even harder, but it had really decided to make me look weak.

"Come on." He said impatiently, crinkling his eyebrows to show me how much his head was hurting after the... well let's say after our little poker game where the drinks flowed freely.

"I'm working on it. I'm working on it." I answered still focusing my attention on the small plastic bottle.

"All right. Gimme... gimme that. Gimme." He said frustrated, violently taking the bottle from my hands.

I rolled my eyes; Sam could be so impatient sometimes. We had been working together for an important amount of years now, and this detail about him was still annoying me, and he knew that. Me? I was the one that never ran anywhere; everything was always relax and calm, while Sam, on the other side, was one to jump around everywhere and he didn't have the patience to wait for anything.

Jerry arrived at the same moment and I looked at him, the memory of yesterday night coming back to me. Jerry, out of money, had decided to bet his moustache and his beard.

"Ah, Detective barber." Sam said, suddenly seeming a lot healthier than a few seconds before.

"Wow, look at that face, that baby face. I finally feel like. I'm seeing the real you." I added on a humoristic tone while I couldn't stop myself from laughing at him.

"Okay, shut up, and I'm never playing poker with you clowns again." He said, looking really mad after what happened yesterday.

"Aw. Just bring more money next time so we don't have to bet your facial hair." Sam replied with a sarcastic smile on his face.

I had to admit that it was a pretty good revenge. Last time we played poker, Jerry had taken Sam for about 400$ I remembered. At least now Sam had the impression to be more even with the guy after last night's game. And well, I knew that Jerry wasn't the kind of guy to be upset very long.

Nash chose this very moment to walk past us, admiring Jerry's new style. I smiled discreetly, telling myself that maybe Jerry wouldn't be mad at all for this sudden change of facial hair. If Tracy thought it was nice? Yeah he'd probably end thanking us for this!

I shook my head from left to right, there wasn't any rule saying that rookies couldn't date detectives, but hey, you never know how those things are going to end up. I just hoped that the entire division wouldn't have to suffer the consequences if they went through a bad breakup.

* * *

><p>The morning was passing relatively quickly given the amount of paperwork that I had to do. I was a few week behind because I didn't like losing my time with those papers, so I had just 'forgot' to do them, well more like post bound it. Today seemed like a good day to do it as my small – in fact not that small – headache wouldn't leave me really concentrated on street work.<p>

I had just finished my lunch and I was about to get back to work when Sam's cellphone rang. He had the most _horrible _ringtone; it was really loud and the beats of whatever instrument it was made my head pound even harder than it already was.

"Sammy, you gotta change that ringer, man. It's deadly." I finally said while putting my hands on my face, trying to supress the aggressing noise.

"Yeah" He said before answering the phone. "What?" He answered on a harsh tone.

I asked myself internally to whom he would have answered like that. I had my doubts about who was on the other side of the line and I waited while he answered the question of whoever was on the phone.

"I thought you were with Callaghan." He continued.

Ahh, 'that must be McNally', I said to myself, noting the impatience in his voice. Not hearing anything now, I figured that she was probably doing one of the monologues in which she was an expert. Even on a normal day, Sam still had limited patience for this kind of stuff, I couldn't even begin to know how he was feeling right now.

"McNally, I already have a headache" he said with an impatient voice.

I laughed on my side of the room while my doubts were proved right. This girl was beginning to be a pro in the art of annoying Sam Swarek by putting herself in the worst possible situations. But I had to admit that she also was the only one able to make him smile with that large-heartfelt-dimple-smile that he wasn't using a lot with other people.

I sighed making my chair turn on a whole 360 degrees, trying in vain to hear what she was saying on the other side of the line. She was probably trying to explain what she wanted him to do, and I knew really well the way she was doing it. It never failed to piss off Sam.

"The doctor said? The doctor is not a cop. Where's Callaghan?" He continued as I could almost see him frown while only hearing his voice.

Andy had this way of explain things with a lot of details, and sometimes – almost all the time – totally unnecessary details. She also took a lot of time to explain things, and that had always annoyed Sam.

"And I care because, uh…"

I was still finding it really funny to see, and to hear, those two bickering about almost everything, every day. I had to say that it made some of my shifts a lot funnier and less long, but I was sure that Sam wasn't quite feeling the same way about this.

"All right, all right. All right. Calm down. What do you need?" He said after what seemed like a weighty argument. Running his hand across his face, he sighed.

A moment passed as Sam listened to her request and I heard him answer before he lowered his cell phone, watching it with a stunned look, just like he would have if it had suddenly become pink and shiny.

I had torn off my eyes from the papers I was pretending to read, and I looked at him for a moment, really wondering what she had just ask him.

"Ah. Yeah." He said to his phone without even bringing it back to his ears before answering.

He hung up and I gave him a look, silently asking him what had just happened. He shook his head, and swept through the air with the back of his hand, just like he couldn't talk about it without worsening his headache.

I shrugged, knowing that McNally was probably just doing the thing that she did the most often: get in trouble. I turned back to my papers; after all, Sam and Andy were always able to work it through anyway.

* * *

><p>I was getting back from the bathroom when I saw Sammy and McNally talking in the hallway. Without getting to close them I tried to hear what they were talking about. I was really too curious about those kind of things.<p>

"Well, I should really go with you." I heard Sam say before she assured him that she would be okay.

She continued; talking quickly about something that she had screwed up and that she needed to fix. I was under the impression that Sam was in a better mood than a few hours ago, but then she asked to borrow the keys to his truck.

Sam and his truck… Even when I asked him to borrow it, it was always a big deal! But it seemed like Sam had made his mind about giving her the keys because he just lent them to her. I saw him look at the ceiling while muttering something about the brakes being touchy before telling her to be careful.

I finally decided to take a step further toward him while he was walking to his office.

"Hey, pal, I thought, uh, Callaghan had your rookie today." I told him, trying to find out information on what had just happened.

"Yeah, well, Callaghan's busy. He simply answered.

"Oh." I said nodding.

I looked at him during a few seconds, knowing that it was way more than that. Sam would've never lent her his truck – even under torture – if he didn't trust her, at least a little.

"What? I'm helping her out" He said on a detached tone.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said before going back to my paper work.

* * *

><p>That night, when I got out of the police station, I was surprised to see Sam still in the parking lot. I thought that he had already gone home, but there he was, backed against the front of his truck, arm crossed and he looking spaced out. I walked slowly toward him before asking if he was coming to the Penny with us.<p>

"Unh-unh" he simply said, shaking his head from left to right with a tired laugh.

"Oh, so you're still feelin' it? Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Sam smiled to me, agreeing with what I just said.

"Hair of the dog, my friend. It's the only cure." I told him while putting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. No." He said laughing. "I'm just waitin' for my keys. And you, my friend, ought to go straight home and go to bed." He added while I was stretching my back.

He was right to tell me this, I was almost sleepwalking and a good night of sleep wouldn't hurt me. I looked at him, realising that he was always taking care of everyone even if he had some 'bad boy' looks.

"Yeah, yeah. You're taking care of everybody today." I said.

I turned back from Sam to see Andy who was slowly walking toward us. I suddenly had the feeling that I should repeat to Sam what I had already told him but in a more concrete way.

"Are you, uh, are you waiting for your rookie?" I said while lowering my eyes to the ground, putting my hands into my pockets before looking back at him.

"No, I told you. I'm waiting for my keys." He repeated, trying to look convincing.

However, I had known him for a lot of time; I could see clear in his head and behind his excuses. Even if he was denying it, I knew that there was some kind of attraction between him and the young women.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know, uh, Sammy, training officers and rookies... Can't..." I tried to articulate awkwardly.

Yeah, I knew what the rules said, but honestly? I didn't really want to reprimand Sam. I hadn't seen him serious with anyone for years, and of course the one that he wanted had to be off limits!

"I'm gonna go. I'll be at the penny. If you... Want to... yeah, anything." I finished while Andy came even closer to us.

"All right." He told me, giving a small tap on my shoulder before I walked away.

"Yeah, goodnight." I only said before walking towards my car.

I waved to Andy and got away slowly, still curious to hear what they were going to say to each other. I unlocked the doors and got in before closing the door behind me. I couldn't hear their conversation anymore, but I still had quite a good view on them.

Waiting a few more seconds, I saw them talking. I guessed that she was talking about what had happened with Callaghan today and I could clearly tell by the look on her face that something was bothering her. I understood that Sam had offered her to have a drink or to drive her home.

That was totally him! Telling me that he was going straight home; then asking Andy out for a drink. Of course I understood that it wasn't exactly the same and I had to admit that Sam had rather good taste; Andy was an attractive young women and I was secretly wishing for something to happen between them.

After all, Sam really deserved to be happy, and if McNally was the one able to make him, well then 'screw the rules' I told myself before looking up at the scene that was unfolding in front of me.

They had taken a step towards the other; I saw that my friend had put his hand on Andy's cheek and he was giving her a comforting full-dimple smile. I smiled alone in my car, imagining quite well what he could be telling her. I saw the young woman smile in return, after all, who could resist Sam smile? I said to myself, smiling along with them.

Andy got up on the tip of her toes and she laid a small kiss on Sam's lips and he quickly slipped his hands behind her back to hold her against him.

I was still smiling but I had a small thought for the rules. It immediately fled away when I saw Andy slipping her arms around my friend's neck. I wasn't 20 years old, and I had seen a lot of people kissing, yet there was something more in the embrace that was happening just in front of my eyes.

The way Sam was holding her really surprised me. He was cuddling her gently against him, just like he was afraid that she might break under his touch, but at the same time, I could really feel all the emotion and the passion behind this small gesture.

Even if Sam didn't want to acknowledge this to anyone, not even to himself, I knew him well enough to know that it wasn't just a fling. I had gone through a lot of thing with him, getting to know him and seeing him act around women, but I had never saw someone able to make him happy or for whom he cared as much as the woman in his arms. He would figure it out someday, but I already knew that he was emotionally involved with his rookie.

I looked at him for a few more seconds; his hand was now on Andy's face, softly caressing her cheek with his thumb. His actions were so sweet that I suddenly felt like I was intruding on them. Screw the rules, those two were meant to be together, I finally established and after throwing them one last glance, I put my keys in the ignition of the car and I drove off into the night.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? I just LOVE Oliver you know! I love him so very much! And this scene at the end of episode 6 just has me smiling every time I watch it! <em>_Anyway! I __hope__it__ made sens! __I thought it would be great to do something from Oliver's P.O.V. And I know it would've probably been another Hurt/Comfort if I hadn't done it! I just wanted to be a little original! Still let me know if you want me to translate the other fic! And if I have enough requests I will!_

_On the other hand, I would really like you to tell me what your thoughts on this chapter are since it was really different! So please tell me! :)_

_I'll try to update soon, and since I have still 3 weeks before school starts I should be able to do it!_


	7. 1x07 : Hot and Bothered

_Hey guys! It had been what? A week? I tried very much to get this out faster but I really had a crazy week! (And I have like a second bronchitis in a year… That's apart from the two pneumonias I had in the last year too!) But anyway here it is and I'll try to update real soon again!_

_I just love this chapter! I love this episode, and I know that technically there's already been a kiss in this episode, but hey, I wanted to rewrite it in my own way! Soooo here it is! Hurt/Comfort, you must've guessed! But this episode was just screaming for a Hurt/Comfort kiss! :D_

_I hope you'll like it! The POV changes half way through this story, but I've written it so you won't get to lost in all of this! See you all at the end!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That feeling in your gut…you gotta learn to listen to it. It's telling you what you need to do. You gotta learn to trust it."<strong>_

_Andy McNally _

I pushed the door to the girl's locker room and immediately went to sit on the bench near the lockers. The room was empty and I was really thankful for that. I wasn't in the mood to tell anyone again how much I was fine because in fact, I wasn't fine at all. I just didn't like showing my weak side to everybody, so I always told everyone that I was fine, but I really thought that Luke would see through my lies, after all we'd been dating for a few months now, he should've know me.

Getting back on my feet, I changed from my uniform, but my mind was still on the events of this evening, I was also thinking about Luke, and I got to say that I didn't feel like the one I was calling my boyfriend really deserved this title tonight.

He was just so obsessed with his work. The spark I had seen in his eyes when he told me that the case was going to be huge discouraged me a little; he was more interested in the case than in me. I would've wanted so much for him to look at me with the same spark in his eyes, but it seemed like I was always the last thing on his priority list. It had never really bothered me, and I never really put a lot of thought into it, but tonight, after all the things I had been through today, I would've wanted him to stay with me. Especially after he volunteered, he wasn't even supposed to be on the team.

He didn't even have a word of encouragement; he didn't even hug me or anything. Exhaling deeply, I ran my hands across my face and I sat back on the bench. Kneeling down to tie my shoes, I heard the door open.

"Hey" he said. I would've recognised this voice anywhere.

"Hey" I only said, still concentrating on tying my shoes.

"Just got back from the hospital. Shaw's already milking this for all it's worth; made me do a burger run." He said while coming closer to me.

He sat on the empty spot just beside me, looking at his hands and his only presence made me feel a whole lot better than I was a few minutes ago.

"How long is he gonna be in for?" I asked trying to use a casual voice.

"A broken rib? Ah, he'll be out tomorrow; back on the job in a week." He told me on a light tone, just as nothing of this was important at all.

"God. If he thought I was cursed before..." I said with a small sarcastic laugh.

"Are you kidding me? He lost his gun. You... you got it back. I'd say you're his guardian angel right about now." He told me in a sincere voice.

I nodded, my eyes drifting back down on my hands that were resting on my lap. Regardless of what Sam and everyone said, I couldn't get rid of this feeling of guilt that was strangling me. I didn't know if it was because Oliver had been injured or because I had killed someone, but I felt really bad.

"Thanks" I said even if I didn't trust him, he was still trying to cheer me up, and he was doing it a lot better than a certain detective.

"How you doing?" He asked me with a concerned voice, still looking at me with an intense expression.

"Me? I'm... great. Totally fine." I said trying to make those words that I had be repeating all night feel real.

He didn't seem to believe me and I nodded vigorously, not really knowing who I was trying to convince: him or me. He nodded too, knowing that it wasn't really the truth but leaving me the choice not to talk about it.

"Okay. You killed someone today" He replied on a serious but comprehensive tone.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice, so..." I said while trying not to look at him, I couldn't manage to look weak right about now.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked me with a look that was so concerned that I had trouble keeping my detached attitude.

"Not really, no" I finally said while moving my head from left to right.

"You change your mind, you call me." He only said.

I thanked him, I was really thankful for what he was trying to do for me. It wasn't a lot, but it was all that I would've wanted for Luke to do just a few minutes ago. I didn't want him to stay with me all night, but I would've wanted him to at least tell me to call him or to say that he would come see me later. I dont think it was too much for me to ask.

I finally allowed myself to look at him to show him how much I was grateful for the fact that he was here for me. He locked his eyes with mine and I shivered while his gaze stayed on me. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that a few months ago, I was thinking that Luke was the reliable one, but tonight, I could clearly tell that it was quite the contrary.

"Andy, you did everything right today. You trusted your gut, and you were right." He said seeing that I was still feeling guilty for what I had done.

"Mm-hmm" I mumbled, keeping my head low.

I tried to avoid his eyes for an instant before gazing one more time into his deep brown eyes. They were so full of concern and compassion for me that I lost myself in them for a moment; taking in the comfort he was providing me only by looking at me with that look.

For a few seconds, I surprised myself wanting to cuddle up in his arms and I lowered my eyes, nodding to tell him that I was all right. He observed me for a small amount of time, looking like he wanted to tell me something more, but he didn't.

"Okay. All right." He said before getting up and heading for the exit.

He didn't look back and disappeared behind the door while I was still following him with my eyes. I would've almost wanted him to stay with me, to force me to talk, I would've wanted him to tell me that he knew that I wasn't fine and that he would stay with me. But I had to admit that I assured him that I was fine too many time for him to stay with me.

I stared at the door while it closed and turned my eyes to the ceiling before lowering them back down to my knees, biting my upper lip trying not to cry. I finally got up from the bench and grabbed my back before heading towards the door. After all, I was a big girl, I was able to look after myself for one evening, I said trying to convince myself while getting out of the station.

I tried to think about anything but the shooting as I walked home, but I wasn't able to get those last few hours out of my head. I finally opened the door to my apartment and I let myself fall on the couch, looking at the ceiling as everything I had felt in the last hours and that I had pushed back came back to me.

Letting down the wall that I had built up between me and my emotions, I started to cry. It was only once I had started that I realized that I wasn't going to be able to stop now. I unsuccessfully tried to catch my breath through the sobs that were wracking my body.

Quivering, I struggled to regain control over my body by running my hands across my face but it wasn't working. I slowly put my hands before me, observing my palms and feeling horribly guilty. I killed a man tonight, regardless of what anyone could say, I killed… a man. I took his life. Yes, this man was an awful person, but he still had a life, and who was I to take it?

Still sobbing, I grabbed my cell phone in my pocket. My fingers where shaking so much that I decided to hit the speed dial #4 instead of trying to dial his number.

The phone rang once, then twice, and seven time before going to voicemail… I sighed.

"_You've reached detective Callaghan, I can't take your call at the moment, please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible"_

I quickly hung up and looked at the phone for a long time, trying to regain my breath without being able too. Still sobbing, I opened the phone again, but this time I hit the speed dial #3 before hitting the _send _button. I was hearing my labored breathing in the speaker and I sighed, waiting impatiently for him to respond.

* * *

><p><em>Sam Swarek<em>

As soon as I got home, I grabbed the flashlight that I had left on the table near the front door. The power was still out on the city and my apartment was a real oven. I had a thought for Andy when I closed the door. I knew very well that even if she told me over and over that she was fine, she _wasn't_, but if she didn't want to talk, I wouldn't insist on it.

Dropping my keys on the kitchen table, I opened the fridge to grab a beer, it was hot due to the lack of electricity, but it would have to do. Taking the bottle opener from the drawer, I opened it before taking a small sip of the room temperature liquid.

Taking a dusty book from my library, I brushed it with my hand before going to sit down with my flash light when my cell phone rang in my back pocket. Quickly taking it out I looked at the caller ID: _A. McNally. _I wasn't surprised and I answered quickly.

"What is it Andy? Are you okay?" I quickly asked, knowing that if she was calling me it probably wasn't only to tell me goodnight.

"Yeah… Well, no, not really" She said with a trembling voice. "Luke isn't answering his phone, he must still be at the _Rec Center_, and I am alone at my place, I just... I just can't Sam… I can't stop crying" she said her voice breaking totally over the phone.

"Hey, McNally, just calm down, breathe slowly." I said while putting my bottle on the table.

"I can't, I killed him Sam, I just shot him, six times, six…" she stuttered her breathing still having trouble breathing.

"I need you to calm down, Andy, I'm coming to see you okay? But I really need you to calm down." I said while taking my keys before quickly opening the door.

"Okay" She said trying to take a deep breath which turned into a heartbreaking sob.

"McNally, listen to me" I said using her last name, hoping to get her attention so she would get a grip. "I'm coming over, but I'm gonna have to hung up to drive okay? I'll be there in ten" I finally said waiting for her answer.

She answered in a voice so low that I almost didn't hear him and I hung up quickly, opening the door of my truck before sliding behind the wheel.

I drove through the dark street as quickly as I could and I finally stopped my truck in front of my partner's apartment building. I stopped the engine before getting out of the vehicle as fast as possible. Almost flying over the stairs I made my way to the door and I rang the bell, it took a second before I heard the buzz telling me that the door was now unlocked.

Andy was already at the door when I got in front of her apartment and she gave me a small hand sign.

"Hey" She said in a slightly calmer voice than the one I had heard over the phone only a few minutes ago.

"Hey" I said only, finding this salutation a bit obsolete after the conversation that we just had.

"I'm sorry" She replied simply, lowering her eyes to her feet, as if she suddenly felt like she needed to be strong for me.

"Can I come in?" I asked her feeling a bit useless now.

She nodded and I followed her inside, closing the apartment door before walking behind her. She sat on the couch in the living room and I sat beside her, looking at her for a long moment. Her eyes were red from all the tears that she had shed in the last minutes and I could see her shaking even though she was trying to hide it.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me, staring into my eyes. I saw her inferior lip tremble and she closed her eyes, probably trying not to cry again.

"Andy, I'm here" I simply said, hoping that she would stop trying to be so strong with me.

She nodded and opened her eyes, taking in the force and courage to open her mouth without breaking into tears again.

"You become a cop, and in the academy they tell you that you're gonna have to do things like that, I knew it, even before applying you know" she slowly started.

I put my arm around her shoulder before encouraging her to continue while slowly caressing her bare skin with my thumb.

"They teach us to aim, and to shoot; to know the right situations to do it" she continued as if each word was hurting her while she was saying them. "Everybody tells you how the first time is awful, but I really thought that I was stronger than that" she told me while lowering her eyes.

I let her catch her breath for a few seconds as she shook her head from left to right like if she was discouraged by the state she was in.

"And then tonight… Tonight I… I don't think anything could've prepared me to this. It was so different than everything I thought it would be, and I didn't have time to think it through, to think about the consequences of all that, I just shot, and I didn't stop before I was sure he was dead" she finished, her voice lower than a whisper.

Sliding my fingers along her arm, I nodded, agreeing with her. I was suddenly hit by the memory of the first time it happened to me, the first time I had to kill a man.

"You're right, nothing prepares us to that. But it isn't because you're not strong, it's because you're a human being. You can't take a life like that and just stay cold, that's what wouldn't be normal. I remember the first time I had to kill someone" I said in a low voice.

She got a few inches closer to me, lowering her head on my shoulder.

"I got home after, alone, and I drank myself under the table after crying for at least an hour" I confessed while setting my head on top of hers.

She backed up a little bit and nodded, looking me in the eyes. Her eyes were full of tears and I would've wanted so much to be able to ease the pain that she was feeling right now.

"I just didn't want to be alone tonight" she simply said, pressing her lips together.

"I know, and Callaghan should've never left you get back here alone, he knew that you needed him tonight" I said trying to hide how much I hated my colleague for leaving Andy alone.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling while the tears started to roll down her cheeks and I draw her to me, cuddling her onto my side, getting my arms around her body. She fought me for about an instant before snuggling up against me, sobbing again, although a little less violently than she had half an hour ago.

I ran my hands across her back, whispering into her ear that it was okay; it was all over and everything was going to be fine. One of my hands started wandering into her hair as she threw her arms around my neck.

Her sobs were slowly dying as I was hugging her securely, trying to make her forget everything that had just happened today, but I knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

That's the time when the electricity decided to come back on and all the electrical appliances began to work again at the same time. The lights were blinding us and I pushed her slightly, telling her that I should turn a few things off. She nodded, crossing her arms against her chest before resting against the back of the couch.

I closed the lights and the radio that was yelling into her room before coming back into the living room. The TV was still on and I saw her look at her cellphone while I was backing back to her.

"It's Luke" She only said, showing me her phone.

"You want me to go?" I asked showing her the door.

She shook her head before cutting the ringer and putting her phone down on the table in front of her. I sat beside her again.

"You're sure you don't want to tell him to come see you?" I asked feeling a bit odd about being here instead of her boyfriend.

"It's his fault; he shouldn't have gone there in the first place." She said looking at her hands crossed on her knees.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked her softly.

She nodded and lowered her head back on my shoulder again before letting out a deep sigh. I rested my head against her, throwing my arm around her, hugging her to my side again. We stayed silent for a few minutes before she backed off a little bit to look at me. I tried to read her face while she was looking at me intensely

"Thanks" She said while sliding her hands across my cheek.

"Anytime" I said on the same low tone.

I quivered under her small fingers while she was slowly getting closer to me. Sliding my eyes from her eyes to her lips I shrugged, asking her silently if she was sure about this.

She put her finger on my lips to shush the question that I was about to ask. I took her hand into mine, getting her fingers off my mouth before getting closer to her. She linked our fingers while she was closing the space between us, slowly resting her lips against mine in a sweet kiss.

I put my other hand on her back to hold her against me. I really didn't want to take advantage of her and I tried to keep the kiss slow and sweet even though I had been so passionate about her for the last couple of months. I knew very well that if something happened tonight it would be because she wanted some comfort and she needed to forget what happened earlier that day; I didn't want our first time to be like this.

She ran her hand through my hair, getting even closer to me, wanting more than the simple embrace we were sharing right now. I pushed her slightly before looking at her for an instant. She smiled at me softly and I laid a small butterfly kiss on her lips before pulling back a second time, kissing her on the forehead before hugging her tightly into my chest.

"Anytime" I repeated, not knowing if I was talking about our kiss or about our conversation.

I felt her smile in my neck as I cuddled her against my body, just wanting to hold her close, to protect her, today and for the rest my life…

* * *

><p><em>So? <em>_How did you find it? __Good? Bad? __Just tell me by hitting that small review button down there! You know I just love reviews! And I want to tell you all a big THANK YOU for all the reviews, you guys are awesome and each review makes me smile! _

_I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of Rookie Blue last week, I'm sooo experiencing Rookie Blue withdrawal symptoms, I need my dose of Sam Swarek! Can't wait 'till Thursday!_


	8. 1x08 : Honor Roll

_There you go! :D I know that it took me long enough to update, but real life got crazy with school and everything, but I was at my cabin last week and I decided to translate some of my chapters! :) Uhuh! I like this one! You'll see, but Sam's sentence "It was what it was" was really pissing me off, so I took care of it! It's a neutral POV this time, a small Angst like I like to do it! I hope you like it! :)_

_And I would really like to thank you all for the amazing reviews and for the overwhelming response I got for the last chapters. You're all amazing! :) THANK YOU! _

_Ohh and one last thing, I just LOVE this sentence that Noelle says in the beginning of the episode._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bounce in your step, twinkle in your eyes, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were in love.<strong>_

Andy got up and told her friends she would be back before getting up and walking across the bar, looking for Luke as she went. She was so concentrated that she didn't see the hand that was reaching for her and she jumped a little as he forced her to stop. She turned around, looking at the person who had stopped her.

"Hey, wait." Sam said as he looked at her. "Hey" He continued when she had stopped in front of him.

"Hey" Andy answered her tone much colder than the one she was usually using with her partner.

He looked at her for a second, not knowing how to start as she was looking everywhere except at him. She looked impatient and even if he didn't want it to, it still affected Sam.

"It took a lot of guts, reporting a Vice Squad guy like that. Yeah" He said on a tone he tried to keep friendly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe, um, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before." He finally told her, stepping over his ego to tell him what he just did.

"Me too." She simply said her voice still colder that he would've liked.

"No, Andy." He said, keeping her with him when she tried to go.

She stopped before looking back at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked at her for a few seconds, still not saying anything, although he had so much to say. He would apologize a thousand times if it meant she would look at him in a different way.

"You were right okay, it was what it was." She told him rudely, using the same words he had told her a few hours earlier.

Those words where hurting a more when she was the one saying them though. Like if hearing it from her mouth made them real, because he never really thought they were true.

Sam had come into the station this morning with two coffees and the firm intention of having a real conversation with her. He didn't want what happened the night of the blackout to be only a one-time thing. He had been waiting for this for few weeks when it finally happened, and she just left like that without saying a word, leaving him wanting more.

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't true, that it wasn't just that, he wanted so badly to tell her that when the day started, he hoped that there could be something between them. Sam didn't want just a couple of minutes of kisses and caresses with no tomorrow. But then Callaghan had come and told him that Andy wanted to go to his fishing cabin and suddenly all his good intentions went to hell.

After throwing away the extra hot, no sugar with a lot of milk coffee, he had promised himself he would stop thinking about Andy like he had in the last couple of weeks. However, he had to admit that it wasn't really working. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her any of that but the door opened a few feet in front of her and Andy turned to see Luke come in.

He silently sighed and took the liberty of looking at her for a few more seconds before finally accepting it.

"Have a nice trip." He said simply, trying to put on the most sincere look he could manage even if he would've given anything to be at Callaghan's place tonight.

She thanked him and walked toward Luke, greeting him quickly. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her tired look before asking her if she was thinking of cancelling tonight.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked him, pointing the bar door with the back of her hand.

"Absolutely" He told her as he opened the door, putting his hand on the small of her back as she took a step outside.

She stopped a few yards further and waited for him to join her, crossing her arms in front of her, looking at the sky that was light up by the buildings and the cars in the streets away from them.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

Looking at her feet for a small instant Andy wondered which answer she could possibly give him. This day had been exhausting and the last thing she wanted was to do an hour and a half of car to go spend the night in a cabin with a certain man, while she had thought about another all week long.

"Luke, I don't really think I want to go." She started without risking herself to look at him in the eyes. "I mean, I thought it would be a good idea when you asked me, but I had a really long day and I think I would like it better if we spent the night at your place." She added as she was still avoiding his look.

His cellphone ringtone interrupted her and she finally looked at him. She told him to take the call and he quickly answered. She heard him talk about a case that wasn't done yet and about how they found some so-called incredible evidence. He nodded and told them he was going to be there in twenty minutes before hanging up.

"They just found the murder weapon and the prints of our principal suspect are on it." He explained her without asking for her opinion.

"Oh, I can go back to my place, I'm exhausted anyway." She told him, trying to seem detached.

"Andy, I would've told them no if you still wanted to go to my cabin." He told her on a sweet tone. "I can still call them back and say I won't come in." He quickly added as he saw the look on her face.

"No, it's okay, I get that it's important, we'll spend the night together tomorrow." She assured him with a smile.

Luke asked her one last time if she was really okay with it before kissing her so quickly she thought she dreamed it, leaving her alone in the middle of the parking. Weighing her option, she decided to go back inside; tequila would surely help right now.

Pushing the heavy door, she walked toward the bar, trying to lay low so her friends wouldn't see her. She asked the barman for a drink and he brought it to her a couple of minutes later. She was contemplating it with a distracted look and she saw from the corner of her eyes that someone was sitting next to her but she didn't look up, still looking at the liquid in her glass.

"Let me guess, Callaghan had a call from the office?" Asked Sam who was now sitting on the stool at her right.

Andy nodded without even bothering to look at him, drinking her whole glass before asking for another one.

"If you want my opinion, I think it's completely ridiculous." He continued, staring at a point in front of him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." She answered as she drank her second tequila as quickly as the first one.

"Callaghan's an idiot." He continued like if he hadn't heard what she just told him.

Andy shook her head from left to right, quickly got up from her stool and threw a twenty dollar bill on the counter, deciding that she would be better off alone at her place. Sam followed her as she made her way through the crowed room, pushing the door for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"How long are you going to follow me like this?" She said as she turned to face Swarek once she was a few yards away from the door.

"As long as it takes for you to understand why I acted the way I did." He replied on the same irritated tone she had used to talk to him a few seconds ago.

The young woman took a few more steps, picking up her speed, hoping that Sam would just give up, but he didn't. She stopped a second time before looking at him again.

"It was what it was; I'm not thinking about it anymore, what more is there to say?" She asked him on a sarcastic tone.

Sam continued walking until he was closer to her and he looked at her for a few seconds, deciding on what he was going to tell her before finally opening his mouth.

"I just don't get how after all that happened not even two weeks ago you're still asking Luke to go to his fishing cabin. Just like it's perfectly normal he left you completely alone after you killed a man." He tried to explain.

"First of all, Luke was the one to ask me about the fishing cabin, and second of all, I'm a big girl and I was able to take care of myself that night." She told him her voice still rude.

"Oh because it was 'taking care of yourself' coming to see me in the middle of the night, trying to jump my bones because you needed so badly someone to make you forget what had just happened?" He told her on a harsher tone than he would've wanted to.

She opened her mouth before closing it again and he immediately regretted how cold he had been with her, it was the last thing he wanted to do. He took a step closer to her, opening his mouth to apologize but she raised her hand in front of him, shaking her head.

"I thought we had cleared that out, it was what it was, we can mo.."

"Stop repeating that." He interrupted her, almost screaming as she looked at him with a surprized look on her face.

Andy turned around hastily, starting to walk again, trying to put as much distance between them as she could. She didn't understand anything anymore; one moment he was telling her it was nothing, and the other he was asking her to stop saying it was nothing. Sam didn't even understand himself and he rubbed his face with his hand before running on a few yards to catch up to her.

He rested his hand on her shoulder and forced her to stop and turn around to look at him. She was avoiding his eyes and he didn't let go of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He simply said; his tone a thousand times more softly than it was before.

She rolled her eyes, sighing noisily as she decided to talk.

"I don't understand, Sam." She said in a voice that was closer to the one she usually used with him.

He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and when he opened them again he found that Andy was looking at him intensely. She didn't seem mad anymore but she really needed him to explain what was happening.

"I wanted to talk to you this morning, but Callaghan got to me first, telling me how you were going with him, and I don't know why, but it made me sick." He confessed, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Yes, but you told me that… "

He raised his hand in front of her, interrupting her before he continued.

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean it." He finally told her, waving his hand in the air, suddenly finding it totally absurd that he wasn't able to tell her what he really meant.

"What are you meaning then?" She asked him in a controlled voice.

"I don't know… But the one thing I know is that 'this'" He said moving his hand in the space between them. "I don't think that this was only a one night thing." He finally said before letting go of Andy's shoulder which he was still holding between his fingers.

"Me neither." She breathed as she took a step closer to him.

"No?" He asked her, trying to hide the hope that he felt was beginning to show in his voice.

"No…" She softly whispered, finally closing the distance between them.

She placed her hands against his chest before shoving almost brutally her lips on his. Sam quickly encircled her body with his arms as she tasted this mouth she had so often dreamed about in the last few days.

Sam's hands slowly made their way under the shirt that she was wearing, stroking softly the skin of her back, making her shiver as she tried to get even closer to him. Andy quickly raised her hands until they were behind her partner's neck, caressing the naked skin with an unhidden passion, making him groan quietly into her mouth.

His tongue asked for a way into her mouth and she gave it him without a second thought. One of Sam's hands went a bit lower, slipping underneath the edge of her jeans as she felt her knees starting to give in under her.

Holding Andy even closer to him, Sam rediscovered this amazing fire that had driven him crazy the night of the blackout. He was sincerely hoping that this time she wouldn't run as soon as he would get his hands off of her.

Andy tried to lift the shirt that he was wearing, wanting to get her fingers on some skin. He was really close to letting her do it when he realized that they were still in the parking of the Penny; basically anyone could see them if they just took a step outside.

Reluctantly, he tasted her mouth one last time, enjoying this amazing feeling again before he sadly pushed her away.

"What are we going to do?" McNally asked him, her breath still short after their make out session.

"It will be what it will be." He only answered with one of those smiles that were totally making her heart melt.

Shaking her head, Andy took a step back, her hands leaving Sam's body as she ran them across her face trying to regain her composure. She finally smiled back at him, still not able to figure out how he was able to make her go from one emotion to a completely different one in only a few minutes…

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think? You understand now why I was saying how this sentence was annoying me and that I took care of it? :P A small review now? Pleeeease?! :) Maybe you will have another chapter quickly if you review! <em>

_*Whistle*_

_That's what happens when I'm in COMPLETE ROOKIE BLUE WITHDRAWAL!_


	9. 1x09 : Girlfriend of the Year

_Here's another one! I wanted to post it sooner but life got crazy! I'm not quite sure about this one, had a lot of trouble with finding a place to put the kiss, and still now sure how to feel about it, but anyway!_

_It's an Angst chapter once again, because with this episode, I couldn't do anything else! Sam's POV though!_

_This one is for svugirl back on TWC; you'll see, it's better to smell like 'peach and flower' than to smell like 'fish and flower'. Real translation is always better than an online translation right?! ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um, I mean, I didn't sleep with him. I totally would have.<strong>_

I had already been watching my two suspects for a few minutes when Callaghan decided to talk. We were the three of us in the small room on the other side of the interrogation room and I was trying to pretend like the ambiance wasn't tense. I couldn't help myself, since that, well whatever 'that' was that happened with Andy, I didn't like being around her, or Luke for that matter.

"You gonna keep 'em together?" He asked me, looking at the two people on the other side of the mirror.

"Yeah, I thought I might. They're already starting to turn on each other. Apparently, it was an ugly split, so..." I said, feeling the need to justify my decision to the detective.

A few seconds went by as he was thinking about what I had just told him before finally replying.

"I don't know, I'd separate them. Stay sympathetic, general questions.. Just watch their body language." He explained to me.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, offering him a sarcastic smile but he wasn't looking at me. It's not like he could tell me how to do an interrogation after all those years spent on the job. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Oh, body language, huh. That's good." I said trying to look a bit more convinced that I actually was.

"Did you get a baseline of how they act when they're not threatened?" He asked me, still staring at the man and the woman in the other room.

I heard Andy exhale sarcastically before answering the question her boyfriend had just asked me.

"Too late for that." She said on a rude tone.

I turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. After all, she was still my rookie and I wouldn't tolerate the way she was acting with me much longer. However, I decided to wait until Callaghan was gone before telling her how I felt about that.

"It's too bad. Keep the questions to this morning. If their story changes, give me a call. Good luck." He said in one breath before exiting the room.

I took a deep breath, he was acting like he had the perfect science because he was a detective and I was only an officer. Deciding to ignore Callaghan for the moment I turned around to face McNally, taking a few steps towards her. The tension between us was still so present that I could've almost cut it with a knife.

"Right now, we're partners, okay?" I said as I stared intensely at her. "And I'm still your training officer, so you don't roll your eyes at me, and you don't question my methods." I finished on the tone I had been using to talk to her for the last few weeks.

She nodded slowly; I could still see in her eyes that she wasn't really okay with what I said, but at least she had decided to act like a grown up.

"Yes sir." She said professionally.

I couldn't stop myself from letting those words hit me a little harder than they should have. It was this same mouth that was against mine only a couple of weeks earlier. Even with everything that was happening I just couldn't get rid of this feeling. The one I had when her body was under mine… I just couldn't continue thinking about that, I told myself, trying to stay calm.

"You got a problem with that?" I asked her, keeping my voice under control.

Andy shook her head as only answer and I looked at her with a serious look even if the smell of her shampoo got to me when she moved her head. It was that characteristic smell of peach and flower, the same smell that had haunted my pillow for a long time after I had lowered her on my bed, my hand behind her neck until her head was resting on my pillow.

Quickly stopping myself, I pushed those memories out of my head as much as I could, but I couldn't stop smelling her even all the way across the room.

"How do you want to do this?" She asked me in a cold voice.

How I wanted to do that… Well, right now the only thing I wanted to do was push her against the wall and finish what we started at my place, here and now, I thought, running a hand across my face, not able to get that picture out of my head now.

"How do I want to do what?" I asked, trying to win some time so I could restrain myself from kissing her.

"The witnesses?" She said, visibly not understanding where my question came from. "What else would I be talking about?" She asked me, her tone a bit softer, more questioning.

"Nothing, just take the mother and I'll talk to the dad." I told her, trying to push aside all those thoughts.

"Okay." She said her voice still curious.

She walked in front of me, brushing against my shoulder without even noticing it. The calm I had finally reached crumbled faster than a house of cards in a hurricane. I couldn't stop myself from quivering, hating how her body could have such impact on mine; she turned around, looking at me frowning, asking what she had done.

"It's nothing." I repeated for the second time in two minutes.

"Sam, I'm sick of you not telling me what the problem is." She replied, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I don't have a problem." I tried, even if I knew she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Oh you kn…"

"Oh and screw it." I interrupted her, pinning her against the door of the small room, my hands landing on each side of her face as I quickly pressed my lips against hers.

She opened her mouth, surprized, and I took advantage of it before I slid one of my hand in her hair. After the initial shock, she lifted her arms around my neck, getting up on the tip of her toes to come and meet me halfway. She ran her tongue across my upper lip and pushing her even more against the door, every inch of my body now on hers.

Suddenly, she seemed to realize what we were doing and she pushed me away almost brutally, forcing me to take a step back as I tried to regain my breathing. My heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour and I remembered why I had wanted so badly to kiss her again.

"Why did you do that? You can't just run around kissing people without their permission." She said on an offended tone.

"Not people, only you, and you're the one who showed me remember?" I told her, talking about the night she came to my place.

"You didn't really seem to mind at that time." She continued, raising her eyebrows, crossing her arms in front of her for the second time.

"Well, you didn't either." I answered, shoving in her face the fact that she was pretty receptive to my kiss a few moments ago.

"Maybe I should change my sentence." She started, resting her back against the door behind her. "You can't kiss me like that and then tell me that 'it was what it was'." She told me with a reproachful glance.

"Okay, then I won't do it again, bu…"

This time she was the one interrupting as she pushed me with all the force she had until I hit the wall in the back of the small room. She placed her hands on my face almost violently, kissing me with the same amount of passion I had when I kissed her earlier.

Being quicker to react than she was, I immediately circled her with my arms, running my fingers on the small of her back, holding her close to me as Andy left my lips to lay a trail of small kiss across my jaw, making her way to my neck.

I heard myself groan as I tried to stay more or less silent, but she was making my heart pound as if I was running a marathon. No one ever had that that much power over me, and I had a feeling that if this make out session didn't stop now, we would probably end up doing it right here and now in the observation room. The thought that anyone could enter and see us right now finally hit me.

She moved her mouth back against mine, nibbling slowly at my lower lip before running her fingers on my face, caressing it with still as much passion as in the beginning. I tried to find the determination I needed to finally take a step back, but it was quite hard when she was kissing me like that.

I finally pushed her unwillingly, trying to regain composure. She was breathing loudly and she gave me a lustful look that made me want to take her back at my place to continue where we had stopped last time; however, I restrained myself.

"And you where the one telling me not to run around kissing people without asking permission?" I said my breathing still laborious after what had just happened.

"Story of our lives I guess." She replied with an ironic laugh.

I gave her a small smile before sighing, shaking my head from left to right, not knowing what to do next. I couldn't stop myself from slowly lifting my right hand, resting it softly against her face, my thumb gently stroking her cheek. This gesture was a world away from the passionate make out session that had just happened, but I couldn't help it. She leaned in my touch and sighed too.

"What do we do next?" I finally asked, looking into her eyes.

"First, you could start by not telling me that 'it was what it was'." She said her tone more serious than before, imitating quotation marks with her fingers.

"And then you could not go to your 'boyfriend's' fishing cabin." I added, imitating her quotations marks.

Andy laughed nervously before shaking her head, looking at me with a half serious look.

"You'll never forget that uh?" She asked as she took a step towards the door. "We need to talk about this, but right now we need to finish the case." She continued, as she walked passed me.

I nodded but still didn't move. She opened the door and took a step out before stopping and taking a step back, looking at me with an enigmatic gaze. I frowned; asking her what was going on. She took the liberty of waiting for a couple of seconds before finally answering my silent question.

"I was just telling myself that these kiss, even though they're not always planned - or you know, consensual - well they're not that bad at all." She told me before she took a step out of the door, closing it behind her, letting me alone in the small room.

Resting my head heavily against the wall behind me, I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index; this woman would be the death of me!

* * *

><p><em>So….? Tell me it wasn't that bad..! Or that it was, it doesn't matter, I just wanna know what you think about it! A small reviiiew please? :) I'll try to translate quicker if you do! ;)<em>


	10. 1x10 : Big Nickel

_Hey there! I hope that makes you forgive me for the delay in which I normally translate those chapters! It's actually not my favourite thing to do, and I would much rather work on my 1x13 chapter, but I thought you would like it if I translated this one! And because you are the most incredible readers in the whole wide world, well I wanted to make you happy!_

_That's actually one of my favourite chapters! As this episode was one of my favourite season one episodes! Probably my favourite! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Also, thanks again for the astonishing response to this story! And sorry to not answer to you guys individually, but I have absolutely no time right now, and I prefer spending the small amount that I have on translating this! Hope you don't mind. Still, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miss! Miss. There's a problem with my B.L.T.<strong>_

_**Really?**_

_**Yeah, I think you better call a ham-bulance.**_

I was sitting on the hood of the squad car as Sam leaned over me, trying to fix the mess that Swann had caused by tackling me to the ground. I had twisted and burned my knee in a painful way and my throat was still burning which each breath I took, but apart from that, it wasn't that bad.

Looking at the man in front of me, I couldn't stop thinking about when we were together a few weeks ago, about when those big hands, those who were currently trying to bandage my knee, were on my neck and my back.

"I cannot wait to get back to civilization." Sam said, breaking the silence and, by the same way, the thoughts that were flying randomly in my head.

"You haven't done a lot of camping, huh?" I said with a small smile in my voice, seeing how the fact that we were in the forest was affecting him.

"What, you mean like with a tent?" He asked me with an incredulous look.

I smiled at his reaction, his question bringing me back to my childhood, when my father wasn't just a drunk and when he would take me camping every summer. Just me, him and the nature, that was the perfect mix.

"Yeah, my dad used to take me every summer." I said, remembering like it was yesterday how I would count down the days until our annual camping trip.

I got out of my memories, moving my eyes back on to the officer that was still standing in front of me. He was trying to open a gauze packaging that he found in the first aid kit of the cruiser. He was really concentrated on his task and I wondered if he was doing it just so he couldn't look at me in the eye.

"Told you, I'm more of a city boy." He started, leaning over my knee again.

I quivered, halfway between the pain and the warm sensation that was enveloping me as his hands were gliding gently across my naked skin.

"In the summers, my sister and I used to go to day camp, parks and rec." He continued still avoiding my eyes. "Did try to go to the beach this one time.. We were on a bus, about a half an hour out of town and… Sarah kind of freaked out."

"What, was she afraid of water?" I asked frowning, questioning myself about the reason that could make a young girl her age scared about going to the beach.

A few seconds went by as Sam was still circling my knee gently, trying to hide how much talking about this was affecting him, but I could see it; I was so used to work with him now.

"She was afraid of… Uh, everything. When she was 13, Sarah was attacked by this group of boys. Yeah, pretty messed up by it. I was only 9 at the time. I didn't really get it. Tried everything to cheer her up." He finished, still trying to keep this voice steady.

I looked at him as he frowned without looking at me, still not wanting to show me how much this thing with his sister affected him even if he wasn't saying it. I suddenly wanted to put my hand on his cheek, but I restrained myself, only smiling to him.

"Hence the joke book."I only said on a understanding tone.

"Yeah… Nothing really worked." He told me with the face of someone that had never gotten over the fact that he failed the mission he had somehow given himself.

"You were 9 years old, I'm sure you did everything you could" I told him on the more supportive tone possible, lowering my head to the right so I could look at him in the eyes

"She didn't, uh, need cheering up. She just needed someone to protect her." Sam told me, finally looking at me.

"So you became a cop." I said on a knowing tone.

Sam raised his eyebrows, silently agreeing with the statement I had just made. The silence quickly settled between us as we were staring at each other intensely. I didn't know what got into him so that he would talk to me about all of that. Sam was usually so closed and secretive. He was finally the one to break the silence, talking again.

"Your leg's good to go." He told me as he straightened his back. "Wanna try putting some weight on it?" He continued, offering his hand to help me.

I slowly got up, leaving the support the hood was giving me and I tried to put some weight on my leg. The first feel was not quite good and I grabbed his arm as he was still holding me like he was scared I would fall.

"I'm really sorry for freaking out on you." He told me on a tone I thought was sincere.

"Hmm" I only said, nodding my head a little, still not perfectly okay with the fact that he yelled that much when Swann got away.

Yes, I knew I had made a mistake, but I couldn't have knowm for sure that he wasn't really in anaphylactic shock and that he only wanted to run away.

"Look… Whatever happened… Between us, uh." He started, staring at his hands just like they had suddenly become really interesting.

He waited for a moment, like he was trying to convince himself at the same time. Sam finally raised his eyes, looking at me with a soft look.

"You know, Luke is a good guy. He's reliable, solid." He finally said.

"He is." I agreed.

I didn't know why he was telling me all of this; it was just as like he was trying to convince himself that I was better off with Luke than with him. I had to confess that I tried to convince myself too, because yes, even if Luke was the perfect guy for me, I couldn't get Sam out of my mind even when I was with Luke. However, Luke was never in my thoughts when I was with Sam.

Even on the night of the blackout, I almost didn't think of Luke at all when I ran through those streets, the only thing on my mind was Sam and how I needed to feel that security I felt when I was with him.

"Yup, and hell of a detective. Doesn't impose, doesn't judge, just looks at the fact. Which is probably what he's doing right now, just give him some time." He continued.

"Yeah, well, maybe he's too good of a detective." I said under my breath.

Even though I was really trying to convince myself that what Sam was saying was true, the fact that Luke was obsessed with his job to the point where he left me alone on the night I needed him the most kept coming back into my head.

"What do you mean?" He asked me with a questioning look.

"I mean that if Luke had been with me that night, when I killed that man, I wouldn't have come to your place and caused all those problems." I only said, staring at my feet for a couple of seconds before looking back at him, wanting to see how he was reacting to what I had just said.

"You know I don't regret any of that right? I'm not mad at you, and I really know you just needed someone that night. You didn't want it to be more than that." He told me gently.

More than stating some facts, he was trying to get confirmation that it wasn't supposed to be more than that. I could see he wasn't mad at me, but there was something else bothering him. After the last few weeks I knew for a fact that it wasn't how it used to be.

"So what is going on between us then?" I asked him, shrugging, trying to understand why he was so rude with me since that night.

"Because, Andy, even if I don't regret it, maybe next time you could give me a heads up when you decide to break my heart like that." He said on a tone that was half sad and half laughing.

I sighed deeply; yes, I knew that I had hurt him, but I didn't think he would be affected that much by what happened. I thought that he was just disappointed because he hadn't gotten the chance to sleep with me, or because I had broken some rules, but really, that didn't seem to be the problem.

I had really hurt him, and that, _that_ was the last thing I wanted to do. I opened my mouth, wanting to apologize for everything, but he raised his hand in front of me, making me stop before I even started.

"It's okay Andy, you don't need to tell me how sorry you are, I know that, I'll be okay! Anyway, I had what was coming to me, becoming emotionally attached to one of my rookies." He told me with a small ironic laugh.

I nodded, trying to understand what was implying everything that he just said. On one hand, yes, it was true that I wanted to forget what had just happened that night and that I went there for some kind of physical comfort. If I had known that he had more than just sexual attraction towards me I probably wouldn't have done it.

However, at the same time, what I felt for Sam Swarek was really more than a simple physical attraction, because even if he could drive me crazy and make me mad as hell sometimes, I really felt safe when I was with him. I felt at my place and I was happy. That second part was probably the part that had the most impact on the decision I took when I left my apartment to go see him. I needed so desperately that security, that comfort and I knew that Sam was the only one capable of making me feel that way.

"And I knew it was only physical." He said as he was reading my thoughts. "And that's my problem, I let you in, and I would do it again, because I will always want to take care of you." He told me on a voice that was so low I was having difficulty hearing it.

It wasn't like him at all to tell me stuff like that, and I knew very well that it took a lot of courage for him to admit all of that. I tried to look at him in the eyes but he was avoiding it, looking everywhere except at me.

"Good to go?" He asked me, seeming to get out from its contemplative stare of the forest.

I nodded and tried to take a step but my leg gave out under me, forcing me to take support on the car behind as Sam tried to catch me, looking genuinely concerned.

"It was more than only physical, Sam." I told him as he frowned, surprized that I would feel the need to talk about it again. "Yes, Luke is a good guy, but he wasn't there, and I really needed more after what happened that night." I only said.

"I know, that's what I was sa…" He tried to start before I interrupted him, resting my hand on his chest.

"No, you don't know. Yes, I needed some physical comfort, and I could've gone to anyone for that, but I went to see you Sam. Because yes, it was physical; but with you? With you it's so much more than that. I feel safe when I'm with you, I feel at home, and that's what I needed the most when I came to see you after shooting that guy." I told him, honest about each word I said, probably admitting it to myself for the first time.

I needed Sam much more than I ever needed Luke… I had tried to convince myself that it wasn't true, that Sam was my partner and that Luke was the good guy for me, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I wasn't where I was supposed to be when I was with Luke, it was quite the contrary.

Sam looked at me for a long minute, trying to understand what I was saying. My hand was still on his chest and he laid his over it, smiling softly.

"I never wanted to break your heart." I said gently.

He shook his head, delicately placing a finger against my lips to silence me. Moving closer, he lifted me until I was really sitting on the hood of the squad car. Sam slid a hand in my hair, lowering it slowly to my cheek, tenderly caressing it with the tip of his thumb.

His gaze was totally hypnotizing me and I lost myself in the deep brown of his eyes as he was getting a little closer to me, being careful not to touch my still hurting leg. I slowly moved my face toward him, my eyes drifting on his lips. He backed away from an instant before looking at me for a while; I frowned, not knowing what was stopping him now.

"You won't go back to Callaghan's cabin uh?" He told me with a mocking glare. "Because me and cabins, never a good mix!"

I laughed softly, shaking my head to answer his question. He smiled back at me, erasing the space between us as he gently pressed his lips to mine, sliding his hand on my cheek, making me shiver.

Getting my arms around his neck, I completely let myself free to feel every second of this embrace. I didn't even have a thought for my ex-boyfriend. Sam had always been the one I really wanted deep down inside of me, I thought as he was slowly caressing my lips with his. A second hand went to the small of my back, holding me against him as I was still sitting on the car.

I told myself that it was probably a good thing that I was on the hood, because right now, I had the feeling that my legs wouldn't be able to support me as he demanded access to my mouth, which I happily granted. I slipped my hand in his hair, trying to hold on to something as the world was fading around us.

Nothing else existed, not the cold metal of the car under me, not the noises of the forest blending in with the ones of the few cars that went by every once in a while, not anything. It was only me and him, his mouth on mine and his hands that had left my neck to go stroke my back. He was trying to reach under my uniform; which wasn't an easy thing to do.

Giving up on his first idea, Sam left my lips to lay a trail of butterfly kisses on my neck, making me whimper with desire as I tried to keep it at least a bit together. After all, we were two cops on the side of the road, that wasn't professional at all. However, the feeling of his warm lips on the skin of my neck was enough to make forget all work ethics.

I was so lost in him that I jumped violently as the car moved under me and Sam quickly back away from my mouth, his breathing as labored as mine.

"Get a room." I heard Swann tell us, his voice muffled by window between us.

I laughed nervously before hiding my face in the shoulder of my training officer. Sam caressed my hair one last time, laying a small kiss on the top of my head before taking a step back.

"Good to go?" He asked again softly, a small smile showing on his lips.

"Yeah, as long as you." I answered as I got up, trying to put some weight on my injured leg.

Sam helped me get to the other side of the car and closed the door behind before making his way to the driver side.

"I thought you weren't sleeping together?" The prisoner said in the back of the car.

"Oh, but we aren't sleeping together." I only said. "Sam and me, it's much more than just that." I said, giving him a look that clearly told him to shut his mouth.

He rolled his eyes at me but he didn't say anything more as Sam took place in the squad car. I smiled as he turned the engine on and got on the highway. Well, at least I could say that this day ended a lot better than I thought it would, I told myself. I turned to my right to look at the trees passing by on the other side of the window, still smiling softly…

* * *

><p><em>There you go! :D I hope you liked it and that you have the time to leave me a small review even if I don't have the time to reply to it! I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter! I'll try to translate the next one quickly! <em>


	11. 1x11 : To Serve and Protect

_Hey there! __Here's a new chapter! :) I have some people pushing me and I'm in serious Rookie Blue withdrawal so they're coming pretty fast! I'm almost caught up with my French version! Only one more chapter! _

_That episode is one of my favorite ones in season 1, I like all the small moments between Sam and Andy, the way he wants to protect her, with Luke and with his dad! __Anyway, I love it! So here it is! __It's another Hurt/Comfort (I know I'm always doing those! But this episode was asking for it!)_

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's not just your dad I'm looking out for. If Tommy becomes a suspect, no matter how good you are, how straight, it's gonna stick to you, and you don't deserve that.<strong>_

The wind was blowing pretty hard today and I was trying to get my hair out of my face. I was on the edge of the old beach, the same beach where I went looking for seashells when my dad when I was young, but this time I wasn't looking at the ground for small seashells, I was looking for small bullet shells.

"Your dad is a good shot, even when he's loaded." Sam told me holding a pierced can from the tip of his fingers.

I raised my head, his voice taking me out of my thoughts as I tried to climb back up helping me with the concrete block.

"Thanks. Remind me not to call you as a character witness when he's on trial for his life." I told him on a bittersweet tone even if I knew it wasn't his fault if my dad was an alcoholic who had probably screwed up his life.

Sam threw the can away before turning back to talk to me. I could see he wanted to go back to the precinct, and even if I understood where he was coming from, it was pissing me off that he was that impatient.

"Andy we've been here half an hour okay." He told me on a controlled voice. "We gotta get back to the barn; see if they made any progress." He finished, trying to make me understand his point of view.

He jumped from the cement block he was on and followed me as I went around the old house. He raised his arms toward the sky to ask me what I wanted to do more.

"No. I know. Just a couple more minutes, Sam. Please." I said my voice a bit more rude that I would've wanted.

"Look, Andy, even if we find some shells, there's no way to prove when they were fired... Last night or last week." He continued on a tone that he wanted patient.

I got another aluminum can from the ground, looking at the holes covering it before I threw it back on the ground. It was too old to be here only since yesterday night. Sam took a few steps toward me and I turned before raising my arms, it wasn't my fault.

"I know my dad is a drunk. Okay? I know he's messed up. He's not gonna throw his entire life away on some random ex-con!" I said on a frustrated tone.

I turned back, facing away from my partner as I heard him sigh, just like he was preparing to announce me something bad. My hair got in front of my face again and I pushed it behind my ear for the thousandth time.

"Kaliciak is not any ex-con, okay? Listen to me." He said shrugging as I turned to face him. "About six years ago, when your dad was working homicide, they found this girl... Tina Walters. Remember her? 18, dump in an industrial park?" He started to explain.

I suddenly realized what case he was talking about... I wasn't that old at the time but I remembered how my dad had worked again and again to catch this guy. I also remembered he started drinking too much in those years, well even before that, and I had so much bad memories linked to then that I was trying to push them away from my head. I shrugged before answering to Sam.

"That was Kaliciak?" I only said as I tried not to let show how much talking about those years was affecting me.

"M.E. figured she'd been killed only a few hours before they found the body, but he held her captive for almost a week. I wasn't working the case myself, but I remember your dad sat for a long time with the girl's mother... single mom. Tina was an only child. I guess your dad could relate." He told me as he looked into my eyes.

I pushed a rebel stray of hair as I looked at my left, getting away from those big brown eyes who could've easily made those emotional barriers I was trying so damn hard to keep up fall down.

"Yeah, well, he caught him." I answered as I vaguely remembered my dad told me they were able to send him to prison.

"Yeah, he caught him. Figured he was responsible for at least three other girls." He said as he took a few steps in my direction. "He caught him, but the case had some holes." He continued before closing his eyes for an instant, like if telling me that information were really hurtful for him. "Tommy was not in top form." He finished, letting me understand the complete meaning of this sentence.

"He blew it." I finally understood.

I looked at the ground, raising my eyebrows as I realized his addiction for alcohol didn't only screw our relationship and a certain part of my life, but had repercussions all the way into his professional life and in the one of people around him.

Sam lowered his eyes too, sighing before finally continuing his explication.

"Prosecutors had to cut a deal... a few years on a weapons charge for some guns they found, but he walked on the rape and murder. I doubt your dad ever forgave himself... or Kaliciak." He finished before looking at me.

I nodded, trying not to let this get to me and I turned my face in direction of the water, hiding my eyes that were probably shinning with tears a bit more I would've wanted.

"It's gonna be okay McNally." Sam told me as I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to put my thoughts in order.

I finally turned to face him, looking in Sam's eyes. He was suddenly real close to me and I lost myself in the depth of his brown eyes, trying to keep a controlled voice as I spoke to him.

"I'm just sick of cleaning up after my dad; maybe we should just take his gun to ballistic. If the gun doesn't match the slugs found in Kaliciak then we know he didn't do it." I only said, letting my hands rest against the length of my body.

"It's not that simple, your dad's officially a murder suspect. Even if he's cleared, it doesn't matter. All the great work he did as a cop, the years of service, it comes apart." He explained on a soft tone, trying to get me to understand what it meant.

However, right now, I didn't really know how to react. Yes, I loved my dad, but was it the good thing to do to cover him and act like we didn't know he could be a murderer?

"Sam, listen, I really appreciate you trying to protect him." I started before he interrupted me, putting his hand in the air to make me stop.

"Andy, if Tommy becomes a suspect, no matter how good you are, how straight, it's gonna stick to you, and you don't deserve that." He said, lowering his eyes to the ground to avoid my eyes.

I slid my hands across my face, deeply sighing as I realized the complete range this case could have on everything. It wasn't the first time my dad caused me some problems, but it had never been that bad.

"It's not only your dad I'm out looking for." He told me as he laid a hand on my shoulder; I nodded, trying to restrain the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"Anyway it wouldn't be the first time I had to suffer the consequences of his actions." I breathed before turning away from Sam almost brutally, taking a couple of steps in the direction of the water.

The waves were hitting the shore at a regular interval while the wind seemed to have decided to completely screw up the ponytail I had done this morning. I just couldn't believe everything that was happening.

First, I had to live with the fact that he had some problems with Kaliciak a few years ago, because I remembered he was pretty messed up about it. He was coming back in the middle of the night and I had to fight to get him to bed. Even if it wasn't the first time I had to do, I still found it hard every time.

Then it became normal for him, my dad couldn't spend a day without coming home completely wasted and I would have to get him undress and into bed. I had learned to make myself diner and I was taking care of the groceries and the cleaning. I had to admit that this period of my life wasn't one when I was really happy…

Sometimes I would've wanted to just get away, run far from this adult life I wasn't quite ready to live yet. But I stayed, and I had learned to live with it. Everything was way better now; I had my own apartment, a job I loved and a reason to get up every morning. However, even after all these years, my father was still finding the way to get me down.

And now Sam was telling me the mistake my dad made about 6 years ago could come and stain my career permanently. It was completely discouraging me. Even if I had some bad days, I really loved that job and I didn't want to lose it.

I took a couple more steps towards the shore and closed my eyes, letting the wind caress my face as I tried to push away all the fear and helplessness I was feeling. When I opened my eyes again my partner was standing beside me. He wasn't doing anything, just stood there, looking at me with one of those looks I had come to recognize over the last few months.

I would've wanted so badly to fall into his arms, to confess everything that was scaring me, everything that had happened in the last years with my father. I wanted to tell him how much I was lost, how I didn't know what to do anymore, but I simply stayed there, my eyes into his as I felt the tears trying to make their way to my cheeks.

"Everything is gonna be fine, you'll see." He simply told me. "We're gonna take care of it, I promise." He continued, raising a hand to push a stray of hair back behind my ear.

"It's exhausting, cleaning up after my father." I only said as he was carefully putting his hand on my cheek, caressing my skin with the tip of his thumb.

"I know Andy, I know." He sighed, and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my spine as he said my first name.

I opened my mouth to try and answer him but nothing came out of it and I just stayed there, looking at him as I finally felt a tear making its way on my cheek before he wiped it with his fingers.

He finally drew me into his arms and I didn't fight him, letting myself fall as he held me close, his arms encircling me in a protective way. I threw my arms around his neck, burying my nose in the crook of his neck, finally letting out those tears I had been holding for so long.

I cried for all those hours spent not knowing if my dad was going to come home of if he was going to have an alcohol related accident. I cried for all those occasions he had missed because he was too drunk to remember this or that graduation or school play. And I cried for all those nights where I had gone to bed alone, wishing someone would take care of me just like my partner was taking care of me right now.

Sam was tenderly running his hands up and down my back, whispering comforting thoughts in my ear even if I couldn't hear them clearly due to the wind that was still blowing around us. I continued holding on to him tightly as my tears were slowly fading down.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you as long as you were going to be my partner, and I have no idea of giving up that promise." He told me close to my ear as he hugged me one last time before taking a small step back, lowering his forehead down to mine.

"I'm so scared Sam. I'm scared for my dad, and for me, and I hate feeling like that." I simply told him as I looked down, taking a step back.

"I know." He answered on a low voice.

I nodded, appreciating the fact that he wasn't making any comments on my dad, and grateful that he didn't tell me it wasn't reasonable to act this way. He was just listening to me. Even with Luke these past weeks I had troubles being simply listened too. With Sam, it wasn't even a question.

When I finally raised my eyes to look back into his, he was smiling softly. I could see his charming dimples and my god it didn't change anything how many times he would do it; it was still making my heart melt. He was just adorable.

I tried to smile at him a little too as I got closer, my eyes going to his lips as I felt inexplicably drawn to him.

"I'm gonna take care of everything." He softly breathed as I wondered what he was talking about.

Me, my dad, the case… I nodded anyway as he took a small step towards me. We were so close now that I could feel his breath on my lips and I smelt that particular smell that I could've recognized everywhere. It was making my head spin.

The wind got my hair in the way again, making it stick to my lips. I didn't even have the time to think about it, Sam had already brushed it off and he traced the curve of my upper lip, asking me a silent question with his eyes.

We obviously both wanted the same thing, and for once I decided not to overthink this, like Sam called it, and I erased the space between us, placing my mouth on his.

He didn't react right away, letting me slide my hands around his neck, in a gentler way than before. That's when he finally seemed to come out of his stupor and he rested a hand against my cheek while the other came to brush the small of my back, supporting me against him.

I moaned against his mouth as he was caressing my lips with his tongue, still holding me in his arms like I was the most precious thing in the whole wide world. I never felt so safe in my life and I wondered how I could've felt that much scared earlier seeing how now, in Sam's arms, everything just seemed simple and easy.

He left my lips for a moment to go lay a small kiss on each of my still wet eyelids before going back to my mouth. His kiss was still as soft and tender than it was the first time. It was really a world away from the night I had kissed him in his apartment. That night, everything was all about passion and desire, while right now, I had the feeling this kiss was to make me feel safe and to promise me he would always be there.

Sam stayed a few more seconds against me, tracing my inferior lips with his tongue before finally getting back. He looked at me for an instant, resting one last kiss on my lips before smiling at me with that smile that gave me wings every time. He could be such a charmer!

I smiled back at him before shaking my head slowly, everything was so much better when I was with Sam, I told myself one last time as a small breeze lifted up my hair; I sighed softly.

"You're gonna take care of everything." I repeated on a barely audible voice as he continued smiling to me.

I closed my eyes for a second, realizing the fact that my entire life would've been so much easier if Sam Swarek had always been there by my side…

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think about it? I you liked it (and even if you didn't!) just leave me a small review! :) Maybe I'll translating the 1.12 one before the end of the week!<em>


	12. 1x12 : In Blue

_Hey guys! See I kept my promise! __It's here before the end of the week! This is the 1.12 episode kiss, and I had a LOT of troubles of this one! You know there's actually only 3 scenes where Sam and Andy are together and only one where they're talking? But I think I'm pretty happy with this one! :D Hope you will be too!_

_Last thing, I'm finally up to date with my French version! __YAY! That only took me 6 months! __But that means I'll have to write the other one in French before translating it, so it might take a little longer. Also, I have a new AU story that I want to try and writing so sorry for the delay! _

_Anyway, moving on to the chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's a door McNally, you knock it opens.<strong>_

Sam jumped a little when the barman put the two shooters in front of him and Gail. He was looking at the Rookies who were all playing darts in the other corner of the bar; all of them except the blonde woman sitting beside him at the moment.

They had spent their last shift together, and Sam had told her he would pay for the drinks if she was cut loose, which had been the case. He turned to look at the young woman and raised his tequila shot.

"To your new liberty." Gail said as she raised her class, bumping it against his.

"It's not like I wasn't counting on it, but it's still great." Sam answered her with a smile before drinking the content of his glass, putting it quickly back on the bar.

Gail signaled the barman to get them two others shots and Sam turned to look at the group of friends composed of Dov, Chris and of course Andy. He had to admit that it was mostly on her that his eyes rested. She was always pretty, but tonight she was gorgeous.

Sam didn't know if it was because she was radiating with pride after the good evaluation, or if it was her jeans and the leather jacket she wore over her tank top that made her look even more beautiful, but she was stunning. He wasn't used to seeing her with her hair loose but it made her look even prettier.

The man had just put down the two next tequila shots in front of them when Callaghan pushed the bar's door. Sam tried not to let show how much he didn't like the guy as he walked to Andy, drawing her into his arms, probably congratulating her like her friends had.

Sam tried not to look in their direction anymore as he turned to look Gail, taking the glass in his hand without drinking it yet.

"So how does it feel not having to ride with a TO from now on?" He asked her trying to get Andy out of his head.

"Well I don't know yet, but I sure as hell am happy not having to support a training officer anymore." She said before drinking down her tequila quickly. "No offence." She added with a smile.

"None taken." He replied before he drank down his drink too, slamming it back on the bar.

They stayed silent for a moment and Sam kept his eyes on Gail, making it a point not to look to the other side of the bar.

"So what are you going to do when you get out of here?" He asked her, motioning towards the door.

"Hum, don't know, probably go to bed, sleep until tomorrow." She said asking the barman for two more drinks. "It was a long night." She added with a nod.

Sam nodded too, agreeing with her before turning his head to the other side the bar, not able to resist anymore. Callaghan was leaning against the counter and Andy was on his left, looking at him with a smile. He tried to smile back at her, acknowledging her with a nod.

He wished she would stop looking his way but she didn't, still gazing at him while his boyfriend was motioning the barman with a huge grin on his face. Andy was smiling a lot too, probably hadn't stopped since she had cut her tie a few hours before Sam thought, turning his head a bit. Still looking at her from the corner of his eye he clenched his teeth, he couldn't stop himself from was jealous of Callaghan even if he didn't want to.

Suddenly realizing Gail was watching him he offered her a small smile, but he knew very well that it probably didn't look genuine and she continued looking at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him with a concerned look.

Was he okay? Not really, he wanted to answer, no because Andy was there with Luke and he was here, drinking tequila after tequila, trying not to think about it. He couldn't really tell her that though. Anyway, he didn't want to be that man who waited years for a girl on the grounds that perhaps she would leave her boyfriend.

Andy was with Callaghan, and even if Sam had a lot of trouble forgetting about the night of the blackout, he had to get over it; it wasn't about to change. He smiled to Gail, trying to look credible when he answered her.

"Yup, perfect. You?" He said turning to her, erasing totally Andy from his vision.

She looked at him for a small moment and took a deep breath, wrinkling her brow. Sam waited until she decided to talk again, still looking at her.

"Can we get some air?" She asked, looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite recognize.

"Yeah, sure." He said, waiting a few seconds between his two words.

Gail smiled at him and quickly got up as Sam looked for money in his pocket before finally throwing two twenty dollar bills to pay for their drinks. He authorized himself one last look at Andy before turning to the door.

She was still wearing that big smile on her face, but he could see that spark of curiosity in her eyes, mixed with something he couldn't really decipher, jealousy maybe? Yet she was the one with the boyfriend, and he would certainly not stop living because she was with him.

Yes, he couldn't deny he still had feelings for her, and if she hadn't been with Callaghan, he probably would've agreed to try something, or at least he surely wouldn't have left with Gail, but it wasn't the case at the moment. She couldn't expect him to wait for her, expect him to stop seeing other women because she had felt something on that night where the power had come back too early.

He knew very well that he wasn't the only one feeling this, but she decided to stay with Callaghan, and Sam was starting to accept it. Okay, maybe Luke wasn't his favorite person in the whole world, but he never really was, and Andy could definitely do worse than him. At least he seemed to be treating her properly, and that was the important thing right now.

He followed Gail, whom had already taken a few steps towards the door leading outside, as he tried to get Andy out of his mind; she had been there enough for tonight. However, he couldn't stop feeling her gaze burning a hole in the back of his neck as he walked slowly. He opened the first door and looked at Gail.

"Sure you okay?" He asked her, wondering why she suddenly wanted to go outside.

"Yeah, we had a long shift, and there's a lot of people here, just need some fresh air." She said with a small smile.

Sam smiled back at her as he held the door open so it wouldn't close on the woman's shoulder.

"You're right, wasn't a slow night." He told her still smiling, opening the second door as she passed in front of him.

"Wasn't that bad either, it's only once the adrenaline wears off than you really feel it. Anyway, after earlier I'm still in heaven, just a bit tired." She explained, talking about when he had cut her tie earlier.

They finally got outside and Sam took a deep breath of this cold morning air. It was still really early and the sun was just starting to rise, making the sky this dark grey color as the wind was still carrying the characteristic leaves smell that was part of this season.

The temperature was still a bit colder at this time of day and today wasn't different. However, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it probably would be a nice day. Sam turned to the woman standing beside him, wondering where she wanted to go.

Gail motioned towards a car parked a few meters away. She walked to it and quickly sat up on the hood, telling Sam to come and join her; he did. He felt the car go down when he sat on it but it seemed to be good and he smiled to Gail who was sitting at his left.

"Thanks for the good comments in my evaluation." She said, breaking the silence that was settling between them.

"You deserved them; I really think you will make a good cop." Sam said, offering her a smile before turning back to look at a point in front of him.

"It's still good to know someone thinks like that, even if I will never be as good as my mother would want me too, at least I won't be that bad right?" She said on a tone she tried to keep cold but under which Sam could hear some kind of sadness.

"It's often like that with parents on the force; it doesn't mean you're not good at what you do, your mother will just always want more." Sam said as he shrugged, offering her a small sympathetic smile.

"You parents were in the force too?" Gail asked him, her shoulder slowly brushing against Sam's who slightly jumped at the touch.

"Nop, not at all no, but I know how it is to have people pushing us to be better. That's not always a bad thing." He answered, looking at her for a moment.

"That's why you were so rough on Andy in the last few weeks?" Gail asked, knowing that she was venturing in a mine field.

"I'm hard on you guys because you're promising rookies, and someone needs to push you in order to make you better." He said on a neutral tone, careful to use the word 'you' and not the word 'her', not wanting to talk about the young woman who was too present in his thoughts recently.

A few seconds went by without anybody speaking. Sam had the impression Gail wanted to continue talking about it and he silently sighed.

"Sam, I know something happened with Andy. I mean, we could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife." She told him, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees, turning her head to look at him.

Sam turned his head as only answer, shrugging like he didn't know what she was talking about. He knew she probably wouldn't leave it there though; when Gail decided something, she normally didn't stop before reaching her goal.

"If you ever need to talk." She started, offering him a compassionate smile, looking genuinely concerned.

"I don't like really like to talk." He said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

She nodded, still leaning against her legs, looking at him. Gail laid a hand on Sam's thigh at her left, looking at him with a serious look.

"Well I can also be there without talking." She started, looking at him with a meaningful look. "Sometimes the only way to get over someone is to get _under_ someone else." She finished, straightening her back, still looking at him.

Sam didn't know if she was trying to be subtle, but he knew really well that it wasn't her type. Usually, if Gail wanted to say something, she just said it, whatever 'it' was. He looked at her for a moment, asking himself if it was a good idea. Yes, it could do him some good not to think about Andy for one night, but still, he didn't know if it would help at longer term.

Added to that, even if Sam wasn't her training officer anymore, they were still working together, and he didn't know if he wanted the whole division to know he was sleeping with an ex rookie.

Gail was still gazing at him and she had gotten even closer now, an understanding smile on her face. Even if Sam had never really been attracted to Gail that way, he had to admit she wasn't repulsive at all. Her red lipstick contrasted with the whiteness of her skin and blond hair while her eyes were also highlighted by her make up.

Brushing off the question of the ethics and work environment Sam slowly got a little closer to her as she let her hand on his thigh. They were really close to each other when the Penny's door opened quickly and Gail got back as fast as she could without however taking back her hand. Saved by the bell Sam thought; at least he wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of this decision that was taken without putting enough thought into it.

Sam turned towards the door and his eyes widened with surprize when he saw Andy looking at them, still standing in the doorstep. She had a stunned expression on her face as she took in the situation in which they were. She also looked like she didn't really know why she was there.

Gail leaned closer to Sam a bit, looking at him in the eyes, blocking Andy by the same way.

"I think I'm gonna let you guys talk." She said, pointing Andy with her head. "I will be at home, if you need anything." She said with an eloquent smile.

She quickly jumped on the ground and walked to the extremity of the parking, getting her cellphone out as she was going. Sam turned to look at Andy who had taken a few steps in his direction since Gail had left. She stopped about a meter away from the car and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, trying to look casual.

"Well I think it's obvious McNally, I was talking with Gail." He replied as he straightened his back, still sitting on the hood of the car.

"Yeah… I saw that." Andy said, raising an eyebrow, looking at Sam eyes that were implying a lot of things.

"She just wanted to be nice." Sam said, still keeping a neutral voice.

"Well she looked like she was _really_ nice." Andy said as she crossed her arms.

Sam looked at her, wrinkling his brow as he opened his mouth in surprize; who did she think she was to come interrupt them and then ask him for explanations? After all, he was the one who was single, just like Gail, and Andy had a boyfriend.

"You know it's none of your business right?" Sam said on a more rude tone.

She nodded slowly and looked around her without saying a word. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose carefully between his thumb and index before looking at her again.

"You're with Callaghan, and I can be with whoever I want." He continued when he saw she wasn't going to talk again.

"And you want Gail?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. Although she stopped at the moment she saw the annoyed look that appeared on his face. "Okay, I understand, I shouldn't be…" She continued leaving her sentence unfinished, probably not wanting to say she was jealous, but Sam had already understood that a few minutes ago.

"You're right, you shouldn't be." Sam replied as soon as she stopped talking.

"I just can't stop wondering what would've happened if I hadn't come out at that moment." She said, taking a few steps in the direction of the car, going to sit where Gail was sitting earlier.

Sam looked in her direction for an instant, trying to understand what was happening. She was staring at a point in front of her and didn't turn to look at him. Both her hands were resting on the hood, each side of her legs, and she lowered her eyes to the ground for a few seconds.

"Why did you come out anyway?" He asked her, trying to change the subject.

She looked at her feet one last time before turning back, leaning slightly her head on the side, looking at him in the eyes before moving them to a point behind him.

"I just couldn't help myself." She started with a sorry smile. "And anyway Luke was in a deep conversation about a case with Chris." She said shrugging.

After giving Sam a last look Andy turned her head back to the parking in front of her, seeming to be suddenly taking a lot of interest in the cars parked in front of her.

"Ah… Yes Callaghan and his job. It's always his job." Sam said sarcastically.

"I don't wanna talk about it. " She said as she turned back to him, offering a small smile as she took her right hand away from the car, putting a stray of hair back behind her ear before continuing. "You didn't answer my question, what did Gail want, apart from being nice of course." She asked putting softly her right hand on Sam's thigh, imitating Gail's earlier gesture.

"She just wanted to tell me she was there if I needed something." Sam continued in an almost silent voice.

He looked at Andy's hand lying on his thigh and he couldn't stop from thinking about how much it was different from earlier. Yes, Gail was a pretty girl, but she never had that much effect on him, as with Andy… Well, with Andy, only her hand delicately on her thigh, was driving him crazy more than any girl he had been with during all his life. He however tried not to let it show on his face, not wanting to be the man standing in the middle of a couple.

"Needed what?" Andy asked, getting imperceptibly closer to him.

"Just some help." He only answered, trying to avoid the question.

Andy glared at him for one more instant before getting even closer to him, not stopping until their legs and their shoulders were touching.

"I can help you." She said with a smile that was serious and playful at the same time.

Sam couldn't stop himself from chuckling and he slid his right hand across his face before ruffling his hair in the same gesture, looking at the young woman sitting beside him.

"I don't think you could help." He finally decided to tell her, looking into her eyes for the first time since a few minutes.

"Why?" Andy asked under her breath, lowering her head toward him, feeling herself being pull toward his lips by an invisible force.

Sam lowered his gaze onto the woman's lips before coming back to her eyes, asking himself what he could answer to that question. Gail had wanted to help him get Andy out of his head; Andy couldn't really help him doing the same thing. He sighed softly without tearing his eyes from hers.

"Because she wanted to help me forget you." Sam said on a voice so low that she almost didn't hear him.

Andy lowered her eyes to Sam's lips too before getting them back up, nodding.

"Anyway I don't want to help you do that." She said getting even closer.

Sam was definitely attracted to her and he tried to open his mouth to protest. He wanted to tell her she had a boyfriend, that they couldn't do that, but she was faster than him and she closed the distance that was still between them, quickly pressing her lips to his to make him shut up even before he had started talking.

Sam's arguments completely vanished at the second he felt Andy's lips on his and he quickly brought his left hand to rest behind the young woman's head, not giving anymore thoughts about Callaghan, Gail or any work ethics.

She took her right hand off of the man's thigh to go slid it into his hair as he couldn't tear himself away from her lips. Sam raised his other hand and slowly put it on Andy's back, holding her to him maladroitly due to the fact that they were still sitting on the hood of some stranger's car.

The night of the blackout it had been rushed, passionate, it was the desire to forget about everything, to stop thinking about recent events, but tonight it was completely different. The kiss was slow; Andy was taking all her time to explore his mouth, like if she wanted to convince herself that it was still all that she remembered.

He let her go at her rhythm, appreciating the heat of her lips in this cold fall morning. She caressed his tongue with hers one last time before slowly getting back. Sam opened his eyes slightly and brushed his nose on hers tenderly; it was still warm from the air of the Penny and he felt her shiver against him, not knowing if it was due to the fact that his nose was cold or if it was because of the familiarity of the caress. Resting her forehead against his, Andy sighed softly.

Suddenly, the door of the bar opened and they both jumped, quickly backing away from each other. It was only a couple of friends coming out and they went pass them without even a look. Andy laughed quietly, looking at her hands before giving him a glance from the corner of her eye.

"We're like teenagers who got caught making out behind the bleachers." She told him, running her hands on her face, rubbing her eyes in the same gesture.

"Look, Andy… I don't want to cause you any problems." He told her on a serious tone, hoping she would understand he was really honest when he was saying that.

No, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and he would've given a lot of things to just make Callaghan disappear, but he couldn't, and he didn't want to be the source of problems between them.

"It's not you; it's not like that with him." Andy said, showing the air between them with her left hand, making allusion to all that had just happened; the air was still heavy with all the tension.

Sam stayed silent, just looking at her tenderly, not really knowing what she meant. He didn't want to have false hope, and he really wished it was meaning what he thought it was meaning, that is she would prefer being with him instead of being with Luke.

"Callaghan is a good guy." Sam only said, not really knowing if he really wanted to convince her of that.

Andy nodded, turning to face him.

"I never said anything against that, but maybe he's not the good guy for me. We're missing something." She said, looking at her hands with a sad smile on her lips.

Looking at her for a couple more seconds, Sam nodded too, understanding what she was saying. He couldn't stop from wondering if she would miss something with him, but he tried to push back the question at the back of his head, it wasn't the time to think about that.

"You need to go back in there? Need a ride?" He asked her, getting off the hood before holding out his hand to help her.

She took the hand he was offering her but didn't let go of it even when she had both her feet solidly on the ground. They shared a look for a few seconds and Sam fought the need to draw her to him to kiss her again.

"I told them I was leaving." Andy replied making a sign of the head in direction of his truck that was parked in the other extremity of the parking.

He nodded as only answer and he made his way to his truck. Andy's hand was still in his and he was appreciating the hot feeling that was coming from this only touch, warming him all the way to his soul. Sighing softly, Sam realized that no matter how many women would propose to "help" him, no matter how much time would go by, no matter anything else… he would never be able to get Andy out of his head. And after all, he didn't know if he wanted to get Andy out of his head…

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think about it? <em>_I hope you liked it! Only one more chapter to this series! Well, I had decided to do only the season 1, but if you want me to try and continue for season two just leave me a review and I'll consider it if enough people what too!_

_Also, THANKS to everyone who left me a review before, I will never say it enough; you guys are the BEST fandom EVER! I love y'all! _


	13. 1x13 : Takedown

_Hey everyone! As always, I am SO SORRY for the wait, but well, my life is still just as crazy as it always was sooo… I am sorry this wasn't out earlier! Also, I know I should be writing This Time it's Gonna be Different, but I was doing a Rookie Blue rewatch and I was watching 1x13 and I just HAD to write this one! So here it is! :) Hope you enjoy it! _

_Thanks to everyone who helped for this chapter; Stacy, Elissa, Jamie, I love you all, you're awesome!_

* * *

><p>Getting the lip gloss out of the cosmetic bag that was in her locker, she turned back to the mirror in front of which she had been standing for the last few minutes. She was applying the last touch to her makeup, trying not to think too much about what was going to happen later when Sam came into the room.<p>

"Hey." She said casually, not turning her eyes from the mirror, but she could still see him from the corner of her eye. "What do you think?" She asked him as he put on his leather jacket.

He walked to her slowly as she smiled, putting back the lid on the lip gloss.

"I hate to say it, McNally, but you don't exactly scream cheap thrills. We got some work do." He told her, walking around her as he went to lean against the rack behind her, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"What are you talking about? I can be waaay cheap." She told him with a mischievous grin, pulling on her shirt so her breasts would be more visible.

That last thing wasn't really hard considering the tank top she was wearing was pretty low cut. Sam laughed, lowering his eyes to his feet almost like he was blushing at the sight of her skin and now definitely exposed breasts.

"Okay." He said, looking down for a couple more seconds before he looked at her again. "All right." He continued, nodding as he walked to her left. "So how long you been dancing?" He asked as he stopped really close to her, looking at the image that was reflected in the mirror.

"Couple years. You know, pays the bills." She answered simply, looking at him from the corner of her eye as he continued to look at the mirror.

"And what's our story?" He asked again, still staring at their reflection as he slid his arm behind her, trying to see how hot they would look as a couple.

"You pay the bills, too." She simply said and that sounded wrong in his ears; that's not a story that would be really convincing with Angel.

"Come on. We're selling ourselves as a hot and heavy couple here. We have major history, okay?" He told her, pulling her closer to him as he took advantage of the fact that he was going to play her boyfriend to finally do what he had wanted to do since the night of the blackout; aka feeling her body against his.

"All right." She said looking clearly a bit uncomfortable, but Sam couldn't tell if it was because of the way he was holding her or because of the fact that she really didn't know what to say.

"How'd we meet?" He asked, looking at them again; they were actually making a pretty hot couple now that he was thinking about it.

"Uh, at a club, and I thought you were pretty cool." Andy started as Sam turned his attention from the mirror, looking at her face as she answered his question.

He was so close to her now; he could even smell the soap on her skin and the sweet aroma of the lip gloss she had just put on.

"How did I make you feel?" He asked her as he took a few steps forward, still holding her real close to his side. "Did you like me right away? Or did it take a while?" He continued, as he moved even closer to the mirror.

Andy could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke and she kept her eyes forward, not turning to look at him because then she didn't know what she would've done. There was that incredible tension between them. It had always been there and she could still feel it now.

It had been more than a few weeks since the night of the blackout now, but she could still remember perfectly how his body felt against hers; how his lips were soft but firm over hers and she was so distracted by those memories that she just couldn't think of a good answer to the question he just asked.

"I don't know." She said, a silly grin still on her face as she looked at the mirror, seeing him stare at her lips which made her even more uneasy.

"You don't know?" He asked his low and deep voice making her shiver as she tried to organize her thoughts in order to be able to give him an answer but it was a battle already lost.

"Okay, I guess. I… I don't know." She tried, not even able to express a clear sentence with him holding her like that.

His hand was wrapped up around her stomach and the heat radiating from his body added to this particular Swarek smell was making her head spin.

"Somebody asks you a question, you can't be thinking about it, McNally. You gotta know. Do you understand what we're getting into here?" He asked, suddenly really serious and Andy got more serious too, his last sentence acting almost like a cold shower on her.

Yes, she did understand what they were getting into. It was actually the scariest thing she had done so far in her life. Although it was also pretty exciting and well, she did get to play Sam Swarek's girlfriend which was never really bad anyway.

"Absolutely." She told him, getting a bit of her stability back as she answered his question, her tone just as serious as his was a few seconds ago.

"All right." He said as he looked in the mirror again.

"So let's start this again shall we." He said, waiting for Andy to nod before he continued. "So how did I make you feel?" He asked again, his mouth still incredibly close from her ear.

"I thought you were annoying and that you had a big head but…" Andy started before he interrupted her.

"You know that you're supposed to be my girlfriend right?" He teased, getting closer to her if that was even possible.

"Shut up and let me talk. You asked me a question." She replied, slapping his shoulder softly with her right hand. "I thought you were annoying, but after seeing you a few times I realized that you were a good guy, incredibly generous and with a really kind heart. I just knew that you were the one. You kinda grew on me." She said with a shaky voice, turning slowly to face him, her face now really close from his.

"I did?" Sam asked her, his voice not really louder than a whisper.

"You did…" She started, turning her head a bit towards the mirror to avoid his burning gaze. "Well, _Edie_ thought _Gabe_ was a good guy." She added even if she knew that the line between her and Edie and the one between Gabe and Sam was definitely blurry right now.

"Of course, that's what I meant. I'm Gabe right now though, and you're Edie." He said. His mouth was really close to her ear and she shivered. "That's what being undercover means. We really need to get into our characters you know?"

Andy nodded, not trusting her voice to stay stable if she talked right now. "I mean, Edie and Gabe are young, in love, and _we_ can't keep _our_ hands off of each other." He continued, brushing his nose against the skin of her skin making her breathe in loudly.

Biting her lower lip to avoid herself from doing that noise again, she closed her eyes for a second. This proximity was killing her. Did he even know the effect he was having on her right now? She tried to take a step away from him, but his hand was safely secured on her waist and she couldn't go anywhere right now.

"I can't have you all tensed up and jumping at every touch." He said again, moving his lips to the lobe of her ear as she stayed still, her eyes closed as she tried to keep her body from having those automatic responses.

"Well maybe _Edie_ isn't used to public display of affection." She tried, opening her eyes and taking a deep breath as he finally moved his head away from a couple of inches, looking at her with dark eyes that were full of something she couldn't quite decipher. Lust? Fear? Excitement over the undercover op?

"We're not in public right now, and I mean, _you're_ a dancer. You're not the kind of girl who would be shy of a little making out in public." Sam added, raising an eyebrow as she turned to look at him for a second, sighing softly.

"We're not _them_ right now anyway; you don't have to play this game." She tried to convince him, but she could feel both their bodies responding to the other and she knew it was way more than a game.

"What do you mean we're not them _Edie_?" Sam asked as he lowered his head again, his mouth incredibly close to her neck.

"Sam…" She breathed out, lower than a whisper, her eyes closing and her body going into overdrive just from the feeling of his breath on her skin. Her neck had always been super sensitive; which of course he must've known seeing how he was acting right now.

"Not Sam, _Gabe_. That's the best way to prepare for an undercover op. We wouldn't want you to start calling me Sam in the middle of the bust now would we?" He asked her, his mouth closing on the soft skin of her neck as he finished talking.

"No… No we definitely… Would not want… That." She said, her knees wobbling as he drew her even closer to him, keeping her from falling to the ground.

Andy had absolutely no idea how to react at what he was doing right now, but she didn't want him to stop. She didn't want him to stop AT ALL. She had forgotten about how he had the ability to make her feel this kind of things. Because yes, of course, the sex with Luke was okay, and she couldn't really say anything against it, but the fact was that with Sam? It was… Heavenly.

He wasn't even doing anything really and she felt like she would explode right here and then. She bent her head slowly to give him more access as his hand gradually sneaked its way under her small tank top, making her breathe in heavily as soon as his fingers hit the naked skin.

Raising her right hand to his cheek, she pulled him up, her eyes locking with his as she could see he was feeling exactly like she was right now. His breathing was erratic and he made her swivel so she was completely facing him, his hand now resting on the small of her back.

"Someone could…" He started as he turned his head to the door of the locker room; yes he was telling himself that they were just trying to get into their characters, but he knew he was just lying to himself.

"What if Gabe wants to kiss Edie while they're in there. I mean, it surely wouldn't be their first kiss." She told him, her eyes lowering to Sam's lips as he swallowed, opening back his mouth like he couldn't breathe properly with it closed right now.

"You're right, you're totally right." Sam said, nodding slowly as he agreed with what she had just said.

"We can't have them thinking that it's _our_ first kiss either." She whispered; the pronouns all mixing up in her head… Her, him, Edie, Gabe, them, us… This was so confusing.

"We can't have that, nope, although technically it wouldn't be our first kiss." He said on the same tone, leaning towards her as she ran her hand against his cheek.

"Just shut up…" She said with a small smile.

"Yeah…" He said more for himself than for her and she repeated his word as he brushed his nose against hers.

Andy backed down from an inch, just for a second; taking the time to look at his eyes to convince herself that she shouldn't do it. It actually had the contrary effect, and she felt a jolt of electricity go through her veins, making her lean forward quickly until her lips collided with his in an explosion of fire.

His second hand went behind her head as his right hand moved a little up her shirt, still resting on her bare skin, diffusing a flow of lava starting where it was and travelling all the way to her toes. Bringing her second arm up, she pushed herself on the tip of her toes, trying to get as close to him as it was humanly possible.

That kiss was nothing like she thought it would be; it was more intense. It was actually more intense than the night of the blackout, just like if her body had been craving it ever since and so now that it could have it, it could just spontaneously combust right on the spot.

Biting her upper lip, Sam held her close to him, feeling her legs shake under her as she moaned quietly in his mouth. "My god Andy…" He said, not able to tear off his lips from hers to even say those words.

"Edie." She whispered in a breathless voice, her head spinning.

That seemed to stop Sam in his passion, because he slowed down his kisses only a second later and finally leaned back, his eyes closed as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Well… Now that this is settled we should probably get back to the others, they must be waiting for us." He said, running a hand in his hair as he looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah we should." She answered, still out of breath as she tried to regain composure from what was probably the best kiss of her entire life.

"At least Edie and Gabe have great chemistry. It's really real don't you think?" He told her as he walked away from her, giving her a wink as he got out of the locker room, leaving her alone.

Breathing deeply, Andy ran a hand across her face before closing her eyes for a second, opening them back just to walk out the door about a minute later.

* * *

><p>When Andy got out of the car her heart was racing, she was just freaking out. She was the first one out and barely saw the others get out of the vehicle as she walked around, scanning the crowd to find Sam.<p>

Her eyes got caught on a body that was lying on the ground as her heart stopped in her chest, waiting for Boyd to lift the drape covering it. Relief went through her veins as she realized it was Angel and not Sam. But where was Sam then? She was standing in the same spot when someone called out her name.

"McNally." He said and she could've recognized this voice between thousands.

Rapidly turning towards the voice that had called her name, she saw him. Starting to breathe normally again, she walked quickly to the where he was, casually sitting on the hood of the car. She was so happy he wasn't lying on the ground somewhere with a bullet in his chest or something.

Grabbing his arm, she walked quickly to a place a little less in the middle of everyone. She finally let go of him as they stopped behind a communication truck, hidden from the other officers. That spot was almost quiet, and she just started at him as he frowned, wondering why she brought him there.

"You're okay." She said, her voice only a little louder than a whisper as she stared at him, her eyes getting teary with every second that went by and he just smiled at her, laughing softly.

"Yeah, thanks to you." He said, looking at her with the same intense gaze. She couldn't stand it anymore and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he responded with the same passion, holding her close to his body. "You were great in there." He told her, his mouth right next to her ear before he took the right to breathe in her hair.

"Thanks." She whispered, not able to let go of him right now. "I was so scared; I thought you were under that drape I just… I freaked out. I…" She said, her voice breaking under the emotion.

"Shh… I'm fine, everything is fine. You had my back in there." He hushed her, rubbing her back with his hand as he squeezed her tight.

She was so scared in the car, hearing that everything was going down, and she was just so glad that he was there, alive, safe, and holding her in his arms. She wanted to never let him go as he just kept rubbing her back softly for another few moments.

Finally taking a step back, she looked at him, a lonely tear sliding down her cheek before he wiped it with his thumb, softly stroking her cheek as he realized just as much he had fallen for that girl who was standing in front of him.

"See? You don't have to fake it anymore." He said, laughing slightly, her laugh echoing his as she shook her head, still looking at him.

Her eyes went from his eyes to his mouth as she felt that chill going through her veins again, making something in her lower belly clench as she remembered how it felt to have his lips on hers in the locker room and then again inside the Mermaid Lounge. She wanted to feel that jolt of energy again, she wanted to feel him under her, and she wanted to convince herself that he was really safe and here with her.

Taking a small step towards him, she bit her lower lip, leaving him all the time he wanted to back down if he wanted to. He didn't seem to want to go anywhere and he just used his fingers to push back a lock of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand behind her neck as she leaned in a little more.

It was slow, so very slow, as her mouth finally pressed against his, her right arm going around his neck just as slow and steady as her mouth had been.

This kiss was a thousand miles away from the kiss they had shared earlier. She didn't feel like her body was ready to burst into flames, no, but she felt like the world around them was just fading away, like if they were suddenly the only two people left on earth. No more officers, no more criminals, no more noise, no more cars, just them. Two people holding on to each other for dear life.

Sam slowly slid his arm behind her back, tenderly keeping her close to him, pressing her body against his before he lifted his left hand to brush away her hair ever so gently, and leaving it to rest on her cheek after he did.

Her tongue softly drew the edges of his mouth as she could feel him shiver under her hands, his body definitely responding in the same way hers was. She never wanted to let him go, but her brain took back the control of her body as a honk sounded somewhere at the other end of the parking lot and she tasted his mouth one last time before she left it.

Resting her forehead on his, she sighed softly as he nudged her nose with his, still holding her in his arms, not wanting to let her go.

"I guess Edie is really happy to see Gabe right..?" He told her with a smile, covering his back about letting her kiss him, but still hoping that it was more than just a kiss to conclude their undercover op.

Andy shook her head, tracing the corner of his lips with her right thumb just like she had done inside the mermaid lounge before he left with Angel.

"No…" She said softly, still shaking her head. "Andy is really happy to see Sam." She continued as she leaned in again, softly brushing her lips against his for a small moment.

He felt his heartbeat go erratic as he took in the whole meaning of what she had just said. Yes, there was a thousand things standing in their way, but they would find a way to make it work.

"I'm really happy to see you too." He said with a smile as she laughed softly, her eyes full of that spark that made his heart flutter.

Pulling her closer, he laid a kiss on her forehead, hugging her tightly again as he closed his eyes, so happy about how all of this turned out. Andy let her head fall on Sam's shoulder, burying her nose in the crook of his neck as she smiled, this felt so right. That's the way it should be. That's the place she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

Here, safe in Sam's arms, the world could just crumble around her, she didn't care. She had never felt safer in her entire life…

* * *

><p><em>Soooo what did you think?! I hope you all like it! This conclude the first season of The Kiss That Missed, should I go on with season 2? Just let me know!<em>

_A HUGE THANKS to all of you who have been following this story since the beginning I couldn't have done it without you! Your reviews are lighting up my day EVERY TIME._

_Also, for those who are waiting for This Time, I'm finishing my semester next week and then going to my cabin so that means A LOT of writing so I guarantee you will have a chapter by the 27__th__! (That's the date I come back, and YES I miss the Rookie Blue premiere, which is KILLING me, but well… I'm still super excited about both my trip AND the premiere! Héhé!)_


End file.
